Dial-A-Coltfriend
by Pone-Dancer-Called-Tony
Summary: Hearts & Hooves day is right around the corner, and that means Hoofendale College undergoes its yearly tradition. All eligible colts can place their phone number in a bowl, and a filly pulls a random number. She calls that colt up, and they must go on one date. Rated T to be safe.
1. Ch 1 Guy's Point of View

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. I do not own the songs mentioned either. **

Characters Already Introduced In past Stories

Puppet Master (Usually called Hank)- Is slate gray in appearance, with his mane styled in a short bob, with black lines running vertically down its length. His eyes are a soulless black, with neon yellow irises that can actually glow in the dark. His cutie mark is a puppeteer's marionette controller, two pieces of wood crossed over each other with a string on each end. Hank is psycho, and can use magic despite being an earth pony. He achieves this through atom splitting and with aid from his solidified conscience (yes, his conscience is another whole being in his head) which gives him extreme power. This power he rarely uses very wisely, usually just controlling ponies he dislikes and trolling others.

Joyful Noise- A bright sunshine yellow mare with a red oval on each cheek. The front of her mane is like a poofy marshmallow, and the rest a normal free flowing mane. It is pure white in coloring. Her cutie mark is a cherry red single beat note. Joyful Noise is always very happy, upbeat, and willing to do anything that doesn't want to be done. She is Hank's best friend, and the only one who can even halfway understand his insanity. Music references galore!

Cinnamon Bun- A paint earth mare. Her base is like a mixture of hot cocoa and the ripest plum imaginable, with the splotches like that of a browned vanilla cake. She has a splotch over her eyes, front shoulders, and one around her cutie mark. Her hair is super curly and a dark brown, frizzing all over her head. She has a gap in her front teeth, and has a very strong Southern-Jersey drawl. A 100% tomboy. She also has three freckles beneath her eyes. The cutie mark is- you guessed it- a cinnamon bun with lots of opaque icing!

Tommy Mula (Called Tommy, Mula is the last name)- Tommy is a turbo tall lanky mule (the hybrid of a donkey and an earth pony) with the coloring of really pale milk chocolate. Even though he towers over his friends, this skinny lad is actually younger than all of them. A child prodigy, he was sent to college two years early and quickly adapted to that life. His mane and tail are flat and black, and his eyes are large and curious. He is friendly to the point of being annoying. Also, he's Hank's roommate.

Smoulderdash- He is a legit dumb jock, only being there for the sports program. Smoulder is a creamy blue pegasi with abnormally large wings, which makes him the indispensable captain of the college's Hoofball team. His mane is an afro-like dome running partially down his neck, connecting to his lumberjack facial hair. The whole setup is an almond brown. He's a real ladies man, also being a real nincompoop. Smoulder can be a bully at times. His cutie mark consists of a lightning bolt through flames.

Elegant Nightmare- A Discord-like creature with mismatched ears, legs, and wings. But she has dreamy purple chest fluff like a cloud, and a shimmery dusky black base coat. Her mane looks like a bunch of dreadlocks, with bangs flopping over one eye. It has the same coloration as the chest floof. She has a beauty mark behind each eye, and wears eye shadow. Her cutie mark is a foggy mirror. Elegant is obsessed over Nebula to an unhealthy point.

Blanco- He is a pure white unicorn from hoof to nose. Oh yea, he's also blind to the point of seeing nothing, not even shadows. He is a good natured fellow and hard to tick off, but Smoulderdash's stupidity often miffs him. His mane is long with jagged ends, matching his tail. Ironically, his cutie mark is a large eye.

And lastly…..Nebula- A black appaloosa unicorn with an uncanny love of ribbons. His mane and tail are long, free flowing, and glittered with little stars. Nebula has white speckles all down his back, and some on the face. He is sort of feminine, and enjoys creating outfits for his freelance fashion studio. He is prissy, determined, and overly cautious about his mane. Nebula's cutie mark is a large star omitting light. He isn't exactly the biggest fan of Elegant Nightmare, but is willing to stick with her no matter what because friendship ties are the most important thing in his life besides fashion. And ribbons. And maybe glitter.

The setting is a fictional place called Hoofendale College.

Chapter 1

Puppet master widely yawned, arising from a peaceful slumber. After going about his usual morning rituals, he sneaked past a lightly snoozing Tommy. Stepping out the door, Hank was in for an even ruder awakening.

"Wha…what happened here?" He sputtered, eyes wide.

The halls looked as if cupid had eaten seven tons of confetti and glitter before becoming intoxicated on pink paint, then flying drunk while violently puking all over the walls. Who the heck had the time to repaint the walls in one night?!

Tommy poked his head out. "Oh hey! Is it that time again? I love all the lacey hearts! They must've taken forever. Hearts and Hooves day is the bomb."

Hank rolled his eyes at his roommate. "It isn't for a week yet. This is an eyesore."

All of the pinks, all of the reds, were making him nauseous. "Who the hay is in charge of decorating anyway.."

Joyful Noise tackled him in a full blown bear hug. "I am! Do you like it? The hearts took forever! And repainting the halls might've been slightly illegal….But I wanted to go all out. I was thinking, '50 Shades of Pink'." The bright yellow mare giggled, squeezing the life out of hank.

His response was labored wheezing.

She noticed this and quickly released him. "Sorry. I just love this tradition the most. How does it look?"

Hank inhaled gratefully. "I absolutely hate it. It's incredibly tacky, glittery, and a mess. This school tradition sucks. And so do the decorations."

Joy's smile almost broke her face. She knew the more he disliked it, the better it was. The last time she asked him to help, they got in trouble. He was caught pinning actual hearts to billboards. The legit cardiac muscle heart; It was a different kind of mushy.

"If you had any idea where this tradition even started you wouldn't find it so fun anymore." Hank glowered at the glitter-coated floor.

"Wish I could stick around and chat some more, but I gotta speak to Lamm Chop about that play list!" Joy spun and galloped off. "Don't forget to put your number in the choosing bowl!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Puppet Master groaned, slamming his head into a particularly large heart. A shower of sparkles rained down, coating his mane and face.

"Great. Just great." He swallowed his hate, sulking the whole way to the cafeteria.

…...

Tommy was so hyped! "I'm excited. Are you excited? I'm so excited!" He could barely sit still long enough to finish his heart-shaped pancakes. "In less than eight days, somepony is going to call my number and then I can go on an actual first date! Dang, hope I don't screw it up…I hope she's nice."

Beside him sat Teensie-Meenie, a 'Parva Draco'. In Latin, this translated to 'little dragon'. And Teensie was, in a sense, incredibly short. She barely came up to Tommy's knees. The periwinkle blue dragoness had many issues that dealt with her height. Being heard was one, and passing gym was another. But to make up for it, Teensie was completely adorable. From her freckled muzzle, to her frilled ears, down to her two-toed paws. Her belly armor, ear frills, and wing leather was a soft tangerine in color, with a hint of lemon if it hit the light. Teensie also came with a huge crush on a certain mule.

So Teensie-Meenie nodded with his mirthful chatter, admiring how his large ears perked forward just so, how his cocoa powder brown coat hit the lights. With all the stray glitter in the air, a haze surrounded his head. The little dragon sighed dreamily, half closing her eyes, resting her head on the table's edge.

"Are you okay Teensie? You've barely eaten your pancake!" Tommy turned his full attention onto her, concerned. "Sick? Tired?"

Teensie didn't have the heart to tell him that the pancake was the same size as her, and she did eat half of it. "No, it's fine. There's too much red dye and red dye makes me…zoinky. You can have it."

"Aw yea! Thanks!" Tommy reached for more syrup, able to perceive her faint voice easily. "I did it Teensie. I had to run to do it, but my number was the first one in the bowl this year! Take that Smoulderdash." He carried on like he had won the Olympics.

Teensie-Meenie already knew this. She had that slip of paper safely tucked under her wing.

…...

The loudest table, located in the middle of the melee, was the jock's table. It belonged solely to the Hoofball team's members. Smoulderdash, the team captain, had already finished several stacks of pancakes and was attempting to sneak a bit more from Freethrow's plate. Freethrow, a very large, very well built flaxen-gold pony, smacked the Pegasus' hoof away without even glancing up from his book. Most of the entire college called the robust pony Spiff, and he preferred the nickname. His cutie mark was simply a baseball. Spiff snatched the pancake up and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. Smoulder sulked. "I wanted that."

"Sucks. You shouldn't have bothered me." Spiff licked his lips, flipping the page.

Lamm Chop browsed through an ipod. "Should I add _**'Love So Soft'**_ , or possibly _**'Never Gonna Give You Up'**_. Hmm….so many choices." Lamm was the only pony who was more buff and colossal than Spiff. They were both linebackers. Lamm Chop was black with a purple hue, like a dark grape lollipop. He had a puffy white mane that looked a lot like a cloud, and a tail that resembled a lamb's. His cutie mark was a sheep arm doing a kung-fu chop. Lamm was a favorite among the college. His super-friendly attitude won over everypony he met.

"Seriously Lamm, just find the cheesiest pop songs you can find man." Spiff snorted. He knew that the darker pony's normal play list contained 98% of that. "I'll have earplugs in the whole week just for the occasion."

"Where is the rest of our team anyway?" Lamm scanned the area, waving to some passing students.

"Sleeping in like normal ponies." Spiff smacked Smoulder's hoof again.

"That's a lie. Or-rio is with Deadbeat at the Goth table. Or are they emo? I dunno." Smoulderdash shook his smarting limb, grimacing.

"Okay, the rest of them are sleeping."

Smoulder switched the subject. "Who do you think got my number?"

"I actually have no idea. It doesn't matter whoever chooses mine. I'm fine either way." Lamm Chop had captured Spiff's plate and was licking the syrup off. The other large earth pony had long ago stopped defending it.

"Anypony but Holler." Freethrow shuddered, causing his many earrings to jingle.

"Aw, why? That deer likes you!" Smoulder teased.

"She's a perv and a sassy little…thing." Spiff slammed his book closed. "I'm departing. Lamm, you're taking that plate up."

"Yessir." Lamm Chop saluted as Freethrow passed.

"I bet Cinnamon Bun got my number." Smoulderdash practiced winking. "Better keep my flirting to a minimum."

Lamm tilted his head. "Yea! Always hope for the best bro! If you don't mind, I'm taking this play list to the head of decorating. Ciao."

Smoulderdash chuckled to himself. "Oh, won't she be surprised!"


	2. Ch 2 Head of Decoration

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. **

Chapter 2

This was it. The time had arrived, the deadline for entering numbers. Puppet Master stood face to face with his mortal enemy. The cherry-tiled ceramic bowl's mosaic hearts mocked him. Hank hissed, ears pinned, eyes narrowed at his own weakness. "This shouldn't be so hard. Just put your dumb number in the ugly bowl. Not that difficult." But yet it was.

Joyful Noise watched his struggle with amusement.

"I'll help you!" She giggled, bounding over to snatch the paper from his hoof and slamming it into the bowl. "See? That wasn't too bad." Joy encouraged her friend.

Hank grunted, turning towards the exit. It was all he could do to not smash the whole stupid thing into a million pieces. The slate grey pony was already calculating as he left. Joy had a 1/100 chance of choosing him. Awful odds that were not in his favor.

Hank cursed himself for being such a coward.

…...

Joyful Noise patently waited until he left before making an announcement.

"Okay everypony! The last entry has entered. All the single ladies head on up!"

The noise in the cafeteria grew. Joy beamed at them all before continuing.

"As the Head Decorator (and coordinator) I will choose first."

The bright yellow mare made a large show of digging in the bowl before pulling one out. "Line up every lady!" She called, holding the paper high before scooting to the side.

Cinnamon Bun stepped up to plate. "Anypony but Smoulderdash." The southern paint mare chuckled, frontal tooth gap flashing. "But what's tha chances of that? It's, like, one outta hundred."

Pleased with her pick, she nodded to Joy. "Hope ya chose wisely."

"Oh, don't worry, I did!" Joyful Noise grinned.

Holler pranced forward. She was a reddish-tan coated deer, with a white underbelly and throat. She had sharp bangs that rose slightly from her forehead, with the rest of her head being neatly shaved into a buzz cut. Holler wiggled a large ear, placing a dainty cloven hoof into the bowl.

"I'm hoping for Spiff. Mmm, I love the size of his flanks! His docked tail outlines them perfectly. And he's so smart man." She picked one, studied it, then put it back. "Not his hoof writing, sorry. Anyway, must be nice to have a shining future like his. Me? I'm from a taco-obsessed gang. Oop! Here it is." Holler withdrew her prize, fluffy tail flapping. "He's gonna be so mad."

Joy smiled at the deer as she made her exit as well.

Several more mares made their way up, but Joy had remembered to check on the dressing department.

…...

A quick gallop down the hall led her to Nebula's Outfitting Workshop, located behind the art room.

"Hey Nebula! Things going well?" She wove between massive stacks of ribbon and cloth.

"Why yes. None of the fillies have asked anypony out yet, so there's zero orders yet. But by next week, I'll be swamped." The dark appaloosa unicorn hummed. He was stocking the storeroom. "It's a pity honestly. Never have I entered my number. I'm just far too busy dress/tux making. I suppose it's worth it in the end though. What's a Hearts & Hooves Day tradition without a massive dance at the end, with loads of lovely dresses?"

Nebula brought over some satin for her to stroke.

"Ooh, all this must've cost a small fortune!" Joy gasped in awe at the fabric's silky texture.

Nebula snorted. "Only for whoever buys it."

Elegant Nightmare, a dragonequus, poked her head out from a heap of yarn scraps. "Be careful with that stuff! Took me hours to craft by hoof! And paw." She held up both limbs.

"Yea, yea, I get it. Get back to unraveling that yarn." Nebula stamped a foreleg.

"Anything for you Nebby!" Elegant cooed, diving back into her task.

Nebula shook his head, sparkly mane swaying. "I don't know what I'd do without her, don't know what to do about her. Anyways, there's nothing to worry about here hon. Go speak to Blanco, I'm sure he needs more checking on than I do." He ushered Joy out the door.

"Sure thing! You have lots to sort. I'll leave you to it." Joyful Noise waved, bouncing off once more.

In the hallways, she passed several female students giggling nervously, unsure of their selections' identities. A few more were admiring her decorating handiwork. Joy smiled, glad the whole affair was a successes so far.

…...

Joy nudged open the biology room's door. Blanco raised his head to the sound of somepony entering.

"Oh hello there Joy." The blind unicorn greeted the earth pony. Blanco recognized her by how her gait bounced.

"Salutations Blanco! Got those lights going?" Joyful Noise curiously inspected the cylindrical tubes littering the lab tables.

"Almost. I hope they hit that massive disco ball just right. Can you, uh…tell me what light is which color?"

"Can't do that my blind friend. I want the array to be totally unique, and that's why you're in charge!" Joy switched some tubes to different places.

"Oh. Well. It's going to be unique all right!" Blanco grimaced.

Joyful Noise patted his shoulder. "Don't be sad. You'll do great! And asking Cinnamon Bun the colors is cheating."

The white, sightless unicorn sighed deeply. Joy saw right through him. He attempted to change the subject.

"Do you want to see the Hearts & Hooves origin PowerPoint I put together? There's no images, but it's full of information."

"Maybe later Blanco. You're going to be busy for awhile yet, and I still have to see Cinnamon Bun about the food!" Joyful Noise was out the door before he could even raise a protest.

…...

The Cafeteria kitchen doubled as the Home- Ech's workplace. Cinnamon Bun was located at a large metal counter whipping together cupcake batter.

"Ooh, that needs more pink coloring." Joy stood across from her, tail flicking in excitement. She loved the clamor and speed of the other chefs together in one area.

"Joy, ah was goin' fo' tha Red Velvet idea. An' red velvet ain't pink." The paint earth pony drawled, adding a dash of this and smidge of that to her concoction.

"Of course! And make the icing butter cream: ombre pink with white?" Joyful Noise snatched a sample from a passing tray. "Wow, this is good!"

"No kiddin. Ah chose only tha elite bakers in our class ta help with this. Don't wanna mess up tha food fo' that dance yah're hostin'!" Cinnamon Bun snuck a little herself. "Oof. These need a little more bakin' soda."

"At least your job is only a day long." Joy sighed.

"True. Plenty of time ta git mah dress from Nebula pre-ordered. Is he full already?"

"Just came from there, so nope! He's just sorting."

"Great. He'll accept mah order fo' sure. Nebula's a good friend ta have." Cinnamon Bun went back to stirring. "Speakin' of which, who's number did ya draw, do ya think?"

Joyful Noise laughed her tinkly laugh. "Oh, I haven't the slightest clue!"


	3. Ch 3 Teensie's Choice

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. I do not own Cotton Eyed Joe. **

Chapter 3

"What time do the calls start coming in?" Tommy fidgeted. He was seated beside Blanco in art class. Not like it mattered anyway; All classes were free days until Spring Break.

"Heck, I wouldn't know. Not like I ever get selected." Blanco sulked slightly.

"That's because ya never put ya number in." Cinnamon Bun snorted, turning around.

"I don't do it out of mercy." Blanco sniffed, ears back slightly. "Who the heck wants to date a disabled thing? It'd be a pity date. And I don't need anymore pity."

"Ah don't pity ya, ah just feel bad about it sometimes." The paint mare replied.

That set the white blind unicorn off on a tirade of what pity was and which sections of the brain controlled those factors.

Lamm Chop, who's seat was next to Cinnamon Bun's, leaned back. "They can call any day, starting seven o'clock at night. Hopefully they don't call midnight like my roommate's did." He grinned, patting Tommy's skinny shoulder with a large hoof.

The mule pondered this for the rest of the day.

…...

Teensie-Meenie furtively glanced at the digital clock on her dorm's wall. It read 6:55 pm. The little dragon drummed her tiny feet anxiously on a table. Should she call that night? Teensie started to pace across the tabletop. What if he was disappointed that it was her? Or even worse….what if he said no?

The thought made her squeak and hop to the floor.

'No, that can't be right. Tommy is too nice to say anything mean.' She shook herself, flapping back up onto the table. Another peek at the clock discerned that it was finally time. Teensie angled herself towards the phone, trying to take a step forward. Oh no, she was frozen in panic. Her foreleg, still extended, remained petrified in the air.

'Get a grip,' She internally scolded herself, 'loads of ponies are feeling the exact same way right now. So dragon up and push those buttons.'

Her pep-thoughts thawed out her joints, and she quickly scampered to her desired destination. An inanimate object never felt so threatening in her entire life. Teensie-Meenie then realized that her scales shaking, clinking slightly.

'Calm down, calm down. You revert to Dragonese when nervous, and that's the one language he cannot comprehend!'

Taking deep inhales and slow exhales, her stomach ceased churning. Her scales quieted.

She had to do this now.

…...

Tommy flipped through an old binder, whistling absent-mindedly.

"I remember this worksheet. Heh. This was when I first used the Pythagorean Theorem by the age of one and a half."

"Fascinating." Puppet Master remarked snidely. "What else, did Vector Calculus in kindergarten?"

"No, that was preschool. It's rough being a prodigal child man. Did you know they're paying me to go here?" The mule shook his head.

"Oh yea. Real rough. You skipped Elementary and Middle School. Really tough." Hank grumbled.

"Yea! I only went to High school because I had to wait until I was old enough to enroll! Seriously." Tommy turned a page, giggling every so often.

"Oh, shut up." Hank was rather sick of hearing his anxious banter. "She better call you soon or you're going right into a wormhole."

"Yea, but what if she doesn't like me? Or…" He gasped. "What if I don't know her and she thinks I'm weird or too young?!"

"Tommy, you are weird. Quit whining. If she doesn't accept that, then it doesn't make you a bad pon-er…hybrid."

"Thanks Hank. You're a good guy deep down inside. And I mean really REALLY really deep down."

"Don't push it." Puppet Master flicked an ear. "You're phone's going to ring in 5...4...3...2..."

A loud dubstep remix of " _Cotton Eyed Joe_ " burst from one of the two dorm cord phones on the table.

"Aah! Hank! Which one is mine?!" Tommy's head swam so fast he couldn't think or hear straight.

"Mine is about half a shade darker than yours, and it reflects my soul when you look at it. Yours is just black." Hank shouted over the ruckus.

"I don't have heightened senses like you! Left or right?!"

"To the right."

Tommy pounced, hooves fumbling for the receiver, almost dropping it.

"H…hello?"

…...

Teensie almost hung up. The mule's shaky greeting reflected his nervousness and sent a fresh wave over her. Wings trembling, she drew in a breath.

"Hi…hi Tommy." She prayed that he couldn't hear the tremor in her voice.

"Oh they there Teensie!" His voice instantly relaxed.

Her cheeks began to color in shame of her own fear.

"Are you looking for last night's trigonometry answers? I made a tested proof that shows each answer can equal 27! Wanna hear it?"

Oh. He thought she was calling to compare math answers. He probably didn't even see her as more than a friend. Teensie deflated visibly, ear frills and tail lowering.

"Um, no. I don't remember what I was calling about. Maybe if I remember, I'll tell you tomorrow." She replied dully.

"Okay! I'm here anytime!"

"Uh huh. See you."

"Yup!" Tommy's end went dead.

Teensie-Meenie curled up by the phone and whimpered like a wounded animal.

She couldn't do it to him. It wouldn't be right to break or disturb their friendship all because of her silly crush. He'd be disappointed at first for not being called, but it'd be better in the long run. The unfairness stung like a box jellyfish, and the dejected dragon slunk off to her pizza box bed to cry herself to sleep.

…...

"Was that Teensie on the line?" Puppet Master inquired. He was practicing small illusions from the bottom bunk.

"Yea. She forgot what she called about though. Strange." Tommy shrugged, then swatted at a horsefly.

Hank smirked. He knew what it was all about. That and he was pleased with the illusion's results. Horseflies were a personal favorite.

"I guess she's not calling tonight. Maybe tomorrow!" The optimistic mule flicked his bushy tail. "Only one can hope so."


	4. Ch 4 Air Sirens and Deer

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. **

Chapter 4

An air raid siren shattered the peaceful nighttime silence.

Tommy jerked awake from his slumber; Trembling in shocked horror he hid under the rough blankets, staring into the darkness. His heart slammed itself against his ribs. Was it possible to be bombed here? This was supposed to be a decent town! Was all of the unicorns' magic enough to protect them? Why was no pony panicking?

Below him came a loud thump as Puppet Master bashed his head on the top bunk's bottom. Muttered cursing ensued, followed by the soft yellow glow cast by his eyes.

Good! Maybe Hank could save them!

The slate grey pony navigated to the table and picked up a receiver. Miraculously, the horrible wail ceased.

It was just a ring tone.

"Hello, I ought to hunt you down and beat your- oh hey. Mmm. Erm."

Hank switched ears.

"Yes, I see. Uh huh. That'd be nice. It's two o'clock in the morning, we'll discuss it later. Yea-no! Can you not?" Hank shifted his weight, slightly amused but mostly agitated. "Right now sleep is important okay? No you're not coming over. Two! Oh! Clock!" He slammed the phone into its cradle.

"Friggin' can't function without my sleep." Hank muttered while clambering back into bed.

Tommy poked his head down, mostly hanging off the top bunk. "Was that Joy on the line?"

Hank blearily glared at him. "Yes. She wanted to tell me something and pop on over for a round of charades. No pony plays charades at 2 o'clock. So she can wait."

"I think she pulled your number bud!" The mule clapped his hooves, almost losing his balance.

"Eh, I ran the numbers. It's highly unlikely."

"But possible!"

Hank rolled his eyes at Tommy. "Listen. I have this pessimistic complex going on. Either I'm right, or pleasantly surprised. So let's go with she just wants to play charades because she's bored or had too much sugar."

Tommy hauled himself back onto his bunk. "If you say so. Night Hank!"

"Morning Tommy." Puppet Master yawned in correction, already half asleep.

The mule had a final thought as he drifted off…'Man I hate his ring tone.'

…...

Joyful Noise prodded Puppet Master awake. "Hey! No dozing on the job!"

Hank pitifully swayed on his hooves. "I can easily subconsciously paint a poster while asleep." He growled, eyes unopened.

"Well, it's supposed to be a heart." Joy sucked in her cheeks. "Technically you're not wrong, but…"

Hank cracked an eyelid. Sure enough, he was designing the organ. "Sorry."

"I'd paint it myself, but Smoulderdash hung the paper up too early. And I kinda can't reach six feet up." She passed him some white paint.

"Hmm." Hank was back to dozing. The brush methodically set about its new task of recoloring the poster, enveloped in a dark aurora of energy.

Joy tapped a hoof in place, bored of sitting still for so long. She also regretted calling at 2 o'clock. "Can we discuss what I wanted to discuss?"

"Huh." Hank mumbled.

He was way out of it. Perfect timing.

"We've been friends for quite awhile now, and I was wondering if…" She faltered slightly. "You'd be my escort to the dance?"

Hank struggled to snap back into reality. "Wha- me? Don't you have a number or something?" He blinked groggily, swaying once more.

"Yes actually. Take a look!" Joy excitedly passed him the slip.

As he scanned the numbers, the brush clattered to the floor. "Where'd you get this?"

"The bowl silly. Where else?"

"And why didn't you bring this up at two?" Hank was wide awake now.

The bright yellow mare giggled at his reactions. "Just checking to make sure it was yours. I'm pretty sure you like me." She gazed hopefully at him, eyes shimmering.

"I'm that obvious, huh." Puppet Master sighed, rubbing a hoof on his forehead.

"That's okay! I've liked you from day one. You've never picked up what I was putting down though. So I thought to myself, 'Oh, he's a pessimist. He's going to cross out that factor in case she doesn't.' Unless you actually don't care."

Hank's face remained stoic. His head raced for the best course to take with this information.

Joy bit her lip.

"Well, this is a lot to process. But I can definitely do better than a mediocre dance." He mused aloud. "I'll tell you what I can conjure up by this Sunday."

"Oh my gosh this is the best Wednesday of my entire life thank you so much I won't let you down!" Joyful Noise squealed, grabbing him into a spine-crunching hug.

"Holy cow Joy, breathe won't you?" Hank attempted to wiggle out of her vice grip.

"You're right, I have to keep my cool. And you have a poster to finish!" Joyful Noise trotted across the cafeteria to a stray table. "I gotta finalize the song selections so I'll see ya later!"

She waved an ipod before bolting out a side door.

Hank watched her depart, a dreamy half smile on his lips. Appalled by his own momentary lapse of character, he quickly shook it off and returned to the task at hoof. This day had indeed taken a turn for the better.

…...

Spiff, Lamm Chop, and Smoulderdash were doing warm-ups on the massive, empty Hoofball field.

"I figured something out." Smoulderdash stated out of the blue.

The others turned to their captain, momentarily putting their stretches on hold.

"After much asking around, I got ahold of Cinnamon Bun's selection and switched it with mine." The Pegasus beamed. "Ha ha to you Hi Voltage! I got there first."

Spiff and Lamm looked to each other with a shared lack of interest.

Hi Voltage was the co-captain of their team. He had a mane in the shape of lightning bolts, with a single bolt for his tail. He was a rusty orange in coat color, and his mane/tail were a very pale lemon, close to white. He looked fabulous when the sun struck him just right, for his wings would burst into a glow of multiple reds and yellows. Personality-wise, he was just like Smoulderdash. But with a few more IQ points. The two pegasi never got along. And they both wanted Cinnamon Bun.

"So you stole Hi Voltage's date?" Spiff inquired, straightening out one of his shin guard socks.

"You got it! She doesn't need a bloke like him when she has me." Smoulderdash puffed up.

"She's in a lose-lose situation." Lamm chuckled, ducking as his captain lobbed a ball at his head. It whizzed by.

"Shaddap!" Smoulder barked. "That'll be ten extra laps for you big boy."

"Gladly." The dark earth pony snickered, trotting off.

Spiff shook his head. "Where's Or-rio and Hi Voltage anyway?"

"Who knows. Probably off slacking somewhere." Smoulderdash griped, resuming his exercises.

"I know where Or-rio is!" Lamm Chop called as he passed.

They waited patiently for him to come around again.

"He's writing more poetry for Deadbeat." Lamm puffed.

Spiff made a face. "Ugh, again?"

"Just because he has a steady mare friend doesn't mean that he shouldn't enter his number anyway." Smoulder snorted.

"A total wet towel. Wazzap scrubs!" Hi Voltage glided in next to them.

Spiff shrugged in reply.

"I finalized play list choices with Head of Decorating today!" Lamm bellowed from across the field.

Voltage ignored all of their responses, instead focusing on his nemesis. "Hey Smoulder, look at Lamm! You should be doing that many laps. He's going the distance to be the best, and here you are flapping about in place. They should've voted me captain." Hi Voltage flicked his tail and struck a pose.

Smoulderdash turned multiple shades of furious crimson. "He's being punished!"

"Don't look like it. See? He's smiling." Voltage flexed his wings then started on laps as well.

"Augh, he's absolutely dumb!" Smoulder snarled, lowering his head.

Spiff coughed, disguising a snort of distain. "I prefer the term oblivious."

"Oblivi what now? Don't use your fancy chit chat."

Spiff shut his trap before he got a punishment as well.

Smoulderdash perked up some. "You know, I have a one up on him now and he has no idea!"

"Exactly. He's oblivious."

"Fifteen laps!"

…...

Holler met up with Freethrow after his practice. She liked the game of Hoofball, if not the players more. "You were on FIRE."

Spiff rolled his eyes. Wait for it…

"My favorite part was when you had to run laps. I can't see you well on the bleachers when you're in the middle of the field, but on the side." She whistled. "All I have to say is: Nice view recruit."

There it was. Every single time she had to say something so absolutely cringy. Spiff usually roasted her in return. "Wish I could say the same about you."

Holler's ears flattened slightly. "Dang man. Just trying to pay you a compliment.."

"I don't need them." Spiff attempted to speed ahead of her.

She easily kept up. For such a skinny, fragile creature she had some guts. And spunk to match.

"What're you running from pretty boy? I don't bite. Much."

"Ugh! Why the hay am I stuck with you? We have nothing in common and you're so…irksome." Spiff whinnied in frustration.

Holler stopped cold she was laughing so hard. "That's what ponies sound like? Oh man, that's gold!" She sidled up to him, smooth coat brushing up against his glossy one.

"Hate to break it to ya hunky, but I'm irksome and you're overly serious. Opposites attract."

She had barely finished speaking when Spiff swiftly spun, and in an instant had lifted the deer in a headlock several feet off the ground. He was no shorty.

"What if your hunky opposite decided to become mutinous?" Spiff snapped into one of her large velvety ears.

Holler bleated in alarm.

The flaxen earth pony dropped her he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny? I could've died!"

"Is that what deer sound like? Oh geez, that's platinum." Spiff grinned, totally mocking her.

"You always get the last word somehow. No fair at all!" Holler frowned slightly, studying him like a puzzle. She slowly smiled. " I wouldn't mind being picked up again though. Those totally buff arms are great for holding."

Spiff curled a lip. "The only time I'll be lifting you is to judo-slam your miserable body into the dirt."

"See?! How do you do it?" She flicked her tail.

Spiff shrugged and trotted off.

"I'll call you later! We still haven't set up our date yet!"


	5. Ch 5 Pillowcases and Wasabi

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. **

Chapter 5

Tommy Mula was obviously stressed. He sat rigid in his chair, hooves tapping in short staccatos off the table.

Teensie frowned slightly as her chess pieces bounced slightly off center from their tiles. "It's your turn."

"Hmm? Oh." The mule absentmindedly slid over a pawn. "Nosotros estamos juegando el ajedrez. We are playing chess!"

Teensie-Meenie pretended to ponder over her next move, but mostly she reflected upon his mood. He was jabbering in broken Spanish which meant he was either nervous or hyper. She vouched for nervous.

"Teensie mi amiga linda, I'm lovable…right?" Tommy inquired out of the blue.

His query broke her reverie, and Teensie fidgeted as she noted his hopeful expression. The little dragon picked her words carefully, much like how a farmer would select the choicest produce from a vine.

"Why would you question that?"

"Well, nopony's called me yet, is all. They must've figured out who I was and are choosing to ignore me." Tommy became so forlorn: long ears drooping, eyes glassing over, cobalt mane loosing its luster.

Seeing him like this sent a sharp twist in Teensie's gut. She was the one causing this pain, and that made her a bad friend. Teensie-Meenie chewed on the inside of her lip while formulating a plan. But first, she had to reassure him that it wasn't his personality that was at flaw. With that, she let her heart do the talking for her. "Tommy. You're the most intelligent, optimistic, perfect hybrid anypony could wish for. And if that mare is too cowardly to see it…" Teensie choked, tearing up. "Then she's too stupid to realize what's in front of her."

The little dragon flapped out of her chair, leaving behind tiny water droplets like dew.

"Teensie?! What's wrong?" Tommy shoved away from the table. "Did I upset you? You didn't even finish your turn!" He bolted after her, gangly legs eating up distance. Tommy's mind raced. Where would she go? Probably to her dorm.

He veered down a corridor. After leaping over a surprised Cinnamon Bun, he screeched to a halt beside her slightly ajar door. Unfortunately Tommy had built up too much momentum to completely stop at once, and he brayed in dismay as his legs slid forwards. He trip/fell his way in.

Finding Teensie could prove to be another dilemma. She was roughly the size of a house cat, and hid just as well. The mule decided to check her main lair, a pizza box located on top of an oak dresser.

Poking his head over the narrow cardboard wall, Tommy discovered his friend's current status.

She was curled into a tight ball amid her hoard of orange and salad green rocks. Her shoulders were heaving in silent sobs that racked her entire frame. Teensie's wings tented over her head.

Tommy felt a pang of empathy, which was quickly quelled by the urge to cheer her up. So he slowly lifted a hoof and gently stroked her periwinkle blue side. It felt much like smooth, warm leather.

Teensie, in pure shock, instinctively twisted upright and viciously snapped at his wrist emitting a high-pitched 'Chirr!' In all, it was very cute. Tommy giggled and backed up to dodge a swat aimed for his nose.

Teensie-Meenie, still flustered, sat with her tail wrapped tightly around her feet. She had to regain her composure, otherwise she'd spout unpleasant Dragonese.

"Did that help?" Tommy inched over once more. He'd deemed it safe to do so.

Teensie sniffed slightly. Honestly, a shot of adrenaline did pull her out of that bad slump. "Maybe."

"Tell me what's wrong." Tommy demanded.

"No."

"Don't make me use the pillowcase!" He warned, lifting an unused pillow from her too-large bed.

"Nooo!" She wailed, attempting an escape.

Tommy countered her flight path, easily snatching the dragon from the air and stuffing her into the thin sheet. He rearranged it until he had a Parva Draco burrito, with her head poking out.

Cackling like a hen, Tommy flopped onto his back. The creaky mattress, in retaliation, sent a spring to his shoulder. "Ow! Jerk!" He muttered, scooting so his spine pressed against the wall, hooves hanging off the other side of the bottom bunk. He had to keep his head low to prevent it from harm, but he bumped it every so often. Teensie was situated on his chest, held like a baby. Tommy hummed, rocking slightly.

Secretly, Teensie loved the pillowcase treatment. The clean scent of linen, the warmth radiating from his body, the vibrations of his chest, and especially the fluff she rarely got to come in contact with. She turned so one side of her face could become buried and receive the full experience. Her mind started to wander, despite herself. If she acted pitiful enough, he'd nuzzle the top of her head. Sure enough, the sweet pressure of his velvety muzzle touched right between her horns. She swallowed a sigh of deep bliss.

"Can you tell me now?" He whispered, not removing his muzzle.

"No, and that tickles." Teensie tilted her head slightly. Sadly, he removed his face.

"Sorry! Take your time."

Another stab of guilt. There she went again, being selfish. First, she only cared about her feelings and consequences of calling him, causing mental anguish on his side. Now she was wasting his precious minutes in one-sided snuggling. She knew he was a very busy creature with deadlines and talks, and yet he was so blasted patient!

But remaining there, all wrapped up in his arms, she felt like it was to be. Teensie wanted to stay like this forever and a day.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Tommy ceased his humming, gazing down at her with large, concerned eyes.

She almost couldn't do it. "I feel really stupid first of all. I don't make a big deal outta your emotions in the same way you care for mine." She guiltily broke his gaze. "And I've caused a lot of…problems for another because of this. What should I do?"

Tommy grinned so wide his face could've split. "Thank goodness! I thought I offended you in some way. Now…"

Teensie's chin now rested in his fur so her perked, frilly ears could soak up his advice.

"Face that problem head on! Don't worry about negative things that might come from it. They're just big possibilities that might not even happen, and it's better than letting guilt gnaw away at your innards!" Tommy booped the tip of her nose with a hoof.

"That…was really good advice." Teensie made a snap decision that seemed right. "Thank you."

"Uh huh! If that's all, I'll just depart. I'm about three minutes late for my report on 'Advanced Lightspeed Pythagorean Theorem in Physics'! Hasta luego!"

Quick as a blink, the delicious warmth was torn away from her. It sent such a wave of longing it knocked the breath out of her and almost made her cry. "Yea, see you later as well." Teensie squeaked as he gently set her down before bolting off.

She shivered, pleased by the effectiveness of his words. Now if only she could escape from this pillowcase…

…...

"Cinnamon, baby!"

'Oh no'. Cinnamon Bun thought to herself, defensively lifting a batter-filled bowl. Smoulderdash must've found out that she was in the cooking committee.

"You're the luckiest mare in Hoofendale!" The jocky Pegasus swaggered in, pushing his way through several chefs that didn't get out of his way fast enough.

"Aw naw. Ah regretted it as soon as ah dialed tha buttons." She busied herself by stirring violently.

"I don't believe you." He skirted behind her counter. "I mean, your voice was weak from excitement."

"More like weak from disappointment." The paint mare eyed him warily.

"Ouch! I'm hurt!" He feigned a swoon. A wing snapped out, firmly yanking her to his side. She almost dropped the bowl. He snatched it, placing the object on a counter.

"Whoa, back off there!" Cinnamon Bun yelped, struggling against his vice grip.

Their pelts rubbed uncomfortably together. Smoulderdash flashed a paper in her face.

"What in tarnation?! Gimme that! Sheesh, no need fo' note passin'!" She nabbed it from him, studying the slip.

"Oh mah mane! It's…It's…" She gasped audibly.

"It's a box seat for the Hoofball Team's biggest game of the season. Do I know you or what?" Smoulder squeezed her once more before releasing her.

Cinnamon Bun hardly noticed, stumbling a few steps forward. She was still flabbergasted. "Box seats?! How'd ya git yer hooves on this? They sold out weeks ago!"

"Uh hello? Ya boi, the captain of the game, right here." He thumped his chest, then grabbed her bowl.

Cinnamon had forgiven his cocky attitude. "Well, ah wouldn't eat that if ah were ya."

"Hm?" His hoof was already in his mouth. "It isn't that bad."

"Good ta know ya like spinach an' wasabi cookie dough." She smirked, watching his facial expression dawn in horror.

"Oh geez, that's nasty! Why'd you make that crap?!" Smoulderdash fumbled through a nearby fridge for water. His eyes were watering themselves from the spice's intense heat.

"Ah didn't want ya eatin' mah good dough, so ah whipped up ah backup batch." The earth pony stared as the Pegasus unscrewed an unlabeled bottle containing a clear liquid. "That's vodka fo' our vanilla extract."

"Oh crud!" He flung the silver door closed, desperate for relief.

Cinnamon Bun, sensing that he had received enough suffering, retrieved a bowl of ice cream.

Smoulder eyed it skeptically.

"It's vanilla." She explained, nodding in approval as he gulped it down.

"Ugh, I'm never busting into here again. " Smoulderdash grimaced, strutting out.

"That leads ta tha freezer room."

"I knew that. Just joshing with you!" He spun and took the correct exit.

Cinnamon Bun chuckled, shaking her head. Pulling out her real bowl of dough, she continued the recipe. "What'll ah do with that guy. Ah doubt he'll be able ta function without me."


	6. Ch 6 Mousse, Then Streamer Incident

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. **

Chapter 6

"Psst! Tommy!"

The mule was just leaving the auditorium from another successful, yet oddly rousing, mathematical talk. He turned to the voice's owner. "Oh hey Lamm!"

Lamm Chop had no problem catching up to him. "I have no idea who my date is." He confessed.

This in itself was uncommon. Lamm knew pretty much any pony in the premises. The only pony more knowledgeable than him was Tommy.

"Well, what's their name?" Tommy inquired.

"Uh, I think it's Mousse. Yes, I'm sure of it!" Lamm Chop shifted his weight, causing the floor to protest.

"Moose?" Tommy made a face.

"No, like the hair product mousse."

"Oh! I don't know much about her, she's kinda socially awkward. To be honest, I'm impressed she actually pulled a number." The mule wandered over to a bulletin board, studying it.

"Yea, but what does she look like." Lamm sat down, perplexed. She must've been super awkward if he'd never met her before.

"Not much to say about that either. Long straight mane, glasses. She kinda blends in. And she's somehow nerdier than me! As soon as you see her you'll figure it out." Tommy smiled, patting Lamm's thick shoulder before taking his leave.

"Do nerds like school dances?" Lamm pondered aloud. Well, if there was one thing he was sure of, he'd show her a good time even if it killed him. Based on her reaction through the phone, she sounded quite relieved that it was him. Which meant she had seen him multiple times, but he hasn't caught a single glance of her.

"They might if you ask them." A soft voice sighed from nearby.

Lamm Chop whirled to face whom he presumed to be Mousse. Tommy was right. She had average height, average looks, and an average brown coat (With her mane/tail being a slightly darker chocolate). Even her glasses were of average size and shape. 'Was that even possible?' He thought to himself. His thinking quickly went on pause as his face broke into a grin. He couldn't help it; He just loved meeting new ponies.

"Hey there! I'm Lamm Chop, and everyone just calls me Lamm." He held out a hoof for her to shake.

"I know." She tucked a strand of her long mane behind an ear revealing one of her dark intelligent eyes. "If you haven't guessed, I'm Mousse." The brown unicorn went to take his shake offering.

"Oops! Gear shift! Vrrrrrmmmmm….VVVrrroooommm!" Lamm mimicked several car sounds while lowering and raising her arm like a stick shift.

She did not laugh, or even smile as she yanked her limb back.

Uh oh, tough crowd. This would be harder than he originally thought.

Mousse cleared her throat, obviously nervous. "Sorry. I found that quite amusing." She lowered her head and turned to go.

"Whoa whoa, hold up girl! Where you going?" Lamm Chop blocked her path. She was also more awkward than he originally thought as well. He felt a pang of pity.

"Nowhere." She shrugged, eyeing the ground.

"It's okay Mousse, honest. You didn't blow it." The Hoofball player poked her nose.

The mare in question let out a wheeze of alarm before composing herself once more. "You, uh, saw right through me actually. Sorry again. I'm just extremely…Mmm.." She searched for the correct words.

"Socially awkward?"

"Well, that's one way to put it." Mousse sulked.

"I'm a people person my fam. Trust me, worst ponies have interacted in a ruder manner." Lamm didn't blame her. Being shy was rough in a world of equines. By nature, they're herd creatures. And when one didn't feel that way, they were viewed as lowly. Without interaction, the socially awkward refused to break out of their shell but instead chose to build a wall or mask. Or that's how he perceived it.

Mousse looked close to tears. "I can't help it. I want to be like other ponies so badly! It's just, I can't bring myself to actually talk to them. Unless they talk to me first."

"Hey there." Lamm hated to see anypony upset, especially those who were willing to pour their hearts out to him. "Don't be so sad. How about at the dance I'll help you blossom into a chatty, social butterfly!" He lifted her chin. "First lesson: Smile more. No one wants to get in the way of an ice queen!"

Mousse gave him a teeny, tiny grin. "Yea, I'd appreciate that."

…...

Joyful Noise entered the cafeteria, trailing a stream of loud screams. She ducked under a stray, low hanging streamer before fully processing the mess.

Smoulderdash stopped his carrying-on when he saw who it was.

"How'd you get up there?!" Joy gasped.

Smoulder was completely tangled to the ceiling in a mass of streamers. Pink ones, white ones, red ones, none were safe. It kind of looked like a cocoon. It had also taken hours to set up. With the dance in a few days, it had to be set up then.

"How'd you even." She let out a whimper. There was no way it could be fixed and allow her to have the time to carry out her other duties.

Smoulderdash attempted to yank a wing out of a paper knot. He succeeded in wasting his energy.

"Does that matter? What idiot set these up?! Friggin' Hi Voltage and his ribbon parkour challenge…"

"I'll find someone who can let you down from there." She frowned, turning to leave.

"Good! It's about time. And don't call in Hank, cuz he's a bloke." Smoulderdash sniffed in distain.

Joyful Noise sniffled slightly, swallowing her clawing despair.

Everything was going so well, and everything got destroyed by a klutzy, selfish act.

The yellow mare was so miserable she barely noticed when she bumped into someone.

"Oh hi there Joy." Spiff yawned, not even turning all the way to acknowledge her. "You looking for a book? The library's all backed up I'm afraid. They won't let me in."

Joyful Noise suddenly perked up. "Hey Freethrow, how long have you been standing there?"

The large pony eyed the sealed double oak doors. "Probably about 45 minutes, why."

"Good! Another 15 won't kill you." She shoved him in the direction of the cafeteria. He willingly complied, figuring that she wanted another taste tester.

Spiff could almost taste the freshly baked cupcakes and cookies when he received a rude awakening.

"Oh. My. GAWD!" He shrieked, surveying the incredible amount of damage.

"Smoulder kinda got into a bit of a pickle." Joy giggled slightly. "And I don't have time to fix-"

"Six cupcakes." He demanded, eyes glued to the wreck.

"Done!" She gave a sharp nod, moving aside. Spiff was a bit of a control freak on OCD.

"You're gonna need another Pegasus to get me down." Smoulderdash sneered.

"I know." He stepped out of the cafeteria. "That's why I'm summoning Hi Voltage to save your sorry butt."

Smoulder's face fell. "Wait! Anybody but him!"

His plea came far too late.

"Yo Hi Voltage! Come and hear what Smoulderdash screwed up on this time!" Spiff bellowed. His message reverberated down the halls, until all the college picked up on it.

"3...2...1..."

"What'd that scrub do this time?" Hi Voltage skidded into the room so instantaneously, he could've rivaled light's travel. After a brief story and five minutes of Hi Voltage smugly gloating over Smoulder's failure, releasing the Pegasus began.

Eventually, Smoulderdash was freed from his paper prison unscathed.

"That took too long, but thanks or whatever." Smoulder huffed, inspecting his ruffled feathers. "I'll be going now."

"Me too." Hi Voltage agreed.

"No, you're not." Spiff coolly grabbed both of their tails.

"What? Lemme go! I'm a busy guy!" Smoulderdash yanked pitifully.

"Bruh. What'd I do?!" Hi Voltage attempted to flap in the opposite direction.

"You both are, in some way, responsible for this debacle. And y'all are going to fix it." The flaxen-gold earth pony twisted their tails slightly, causing apologetic yelps.

So, with the heavy metal doors locked securely behind him, Spiff oversaw the two captains restring the streamers, with some extra. All while eating fresh cupcakes.

…...

Joyful Noise hummed in excitement. With the decoration incident behind her, she could solely focus on her main task. Designing her dream dress. "This is sooo much easier with Nebula's new website!" She gushed to herself while testing all of the selectable options. A large red notification popped up on her glowing screen.

'Two Days Until the Dance.'

 **For further information, parkour is a training discipline used in the army. The players must get to another area in a difficult environment without aid or equipment. Or, in Minecraft, jumping onto spaced blocks without falling into lava. Whichever it is, it should be done quickly.**

 **110+ views! Even if you like this story just a tiny bit, please do leave a little (or long) review. Bear with me, it's almost over ;-)**


	7. Ch 7 Teensie Dragons Up

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. **

Chapter 7

"Puppet Master is staring at a wall again!" Tommy complained to Joyful Noise. "With the dance tomorrow, who knows what he's plotting."

Joy quieted him by waving a heart-shaped lollipop in front of his face. This distracted the mule as he tried to grab it.

"Don't worry Tommy. He won't sabotage the dance because A: I'm the main decorator, and B: he'll be with me the whole time. So stop fretting!" She understood his frustration. There was less than 36 hours left, and yet no call for him. "If it makes you feel better, I'll go talk to him with you."

"No, it's fine." Tommy muttered, unwrapping the lollipop before shoving it into his mouth. "Maybe I can go visit Nebula later."

Joy flinched at that suggestion. "Erm, he's pretty crabby around this time…"

"Nonsense! He probably misses us right now."

"You do that. I gotta go talk to Hank anyways." The yellow mare bounced in place, then took off like a bottle rocket.

Tommy sucked thoughtfully on the candy. Surely Nebula wouldn't mind a little company while he worked?

Mind made up, he followed a gaggle of students headed in that direction.

…...

"Knock knock Nebula!" Tommy hollered, peeking his head around the workshop's door.

A loud shriek emitted from the other end of the cluttered room; And over dwindling stacks of fabric a spool of satin ribbon was hurled in his direction. Tommy ducked, but not fast enough.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Tommy stepped inside.

Another bellow.

Elegant Nightmare fled from behind a mannequin. "What're you doing here? Can't you tell he's in the crunch of an intense deadline?" The dragonequus hissed. She had dark rings underneath her messily mascara-coated eyes. Chances were, Nebula had slept even less then her.

"He's already zapped three mares who'd asked if they could get their orders done sooner. So I'd leave if I were you." She snorted running a paw through her frazzled mane.

Tommy grimaced as he backed out.

"And close the door quietly!" Elegant called after him as she returned to her assignment.

"Yo Joy wait for me! I'd rather talk with Hank instead!" Tommy bolted.

Joyful Noise poked her head from a nearby corridor. "I knew you'd come crawling back!"

"How come you didn't warn me."

Joy just giggled, leading the way.

"See?" Tommy whispered as they neared his dorm. "He's been like that since five this morning."

Joy peered through the cracked door, head tilted. "Tommy, he's like that when he's building something in another dimension. See how his eyes are glazed?"

"I didn't stare at him for too long…he growled at me." Tommy whined, trying to hide behind her.

"Chill. We have to wait for him to snap out of it I guess!" She was used to Hank's frequent zone-outs. Joy entered and sat down patiently.

"If y'all don't shut your traps, I'll unleash my conscience to shut them for you." Hank snarled, eyes still unfocused.

Joy held a hoof to her mouth. "Shh."

Tommy nodded.

A bit of time passed after that exchange until Hank slowly blinked, shaking his head. "Sheesh. Couldn't wait ten minutes more?" He turned to glare at them. Puppet Master's gaze softened as he took in Joy's presence, but his facial expression didn't change. "Hello Joy."

"Glad you're back!" She beamed, leaping up to give him a hug. "Tommy thinks you're being diabolical."

"Wow, I'm honored with your trust roomie." Hank raised an eyebrow, attempting to shove Joy away so he could breathe.

Tommy's ears went back. "Sorry. I needed something to cover my self-doubt. And you totally would mess everything up."

Hank curled his lip. "Seriously? Why would I ruin the one day everypony actually likes? Just because I'm not fond of it? I may be rude, but not that selfish. That'd be very foalish of me."

Joyful Noise still hadn't released his throat.

"Okay okay! Leggo." Hank stood up. Joy still clung to his neck, dragging his head back down.

"See Tommy? There's nothing to worry about! He was probably just channeling the weather." She squished Hank's cheeks affectionately, enjoying his disgruntled look.

"I'm reconsidering." Hank grumbled.

Tommy sighed, stalking off to find something else to occupy his troubled brain.

Hank yanked his face from Joy's clutches.

She flopped onto her belly, laughing. "So? Did ya make a plan yet?"

"Of course I did. And it's not mainstream or cheesy like everyone else's."

"Yay! Does it have to do with cross dimensional travel?"

"Perhaps. Please tell me the dance isn't formal." Hank absentmindedly stamped a rear hoof.

"It is. I think all you need is a bow or tie or something. Anyways, I'm sure no other guy will do anything nearly as creative as you! So glad I pulled your number." Joy sat up, quickly pressing her nose to his.

He briefly pressed back before slowly pulling back. To be honest, he was exhausted. Which was a shame; He did enjoy sharing the same breath with her.

Joyful Noise noted his current state. Hank could hide his condition easily. But she knew even the minute details. Slightly closed lids, droopy shoulders, slack jaw. She giggled, patting his head. "Okay, I'll be back to wake you up in a few hours. Today is French fry day for lunch!" She trotted happily on her way.

He nodded, already half brain-dead. "Please do."

…...

Holler scanned the halls. Ponies were milling about, but not the one she wanted to see. There! A flash of flaxen-gold! The deer leapt nimbly, picking her way through the crowd. Reaching her destination, she gathered her legs underneath herself and took a mighty jump. Holler soared over her target landing with a plop in front of him.

Spiff, who had a book in front of this face, did not notice her feat and almost trampled her.

"Whoa there wide load! Down here!" Holler hip-bumped his shoulder.

He glanced her way for a second, then returned his attention to the book.

"Uh, hello? Your girlfriend here!"

"We're not dating." Spiff sighed.

"Yes we are. I pulled your number. Look at me! We're dating."

"I was forced into this relationship. We're over as soon as tomorrow is." He still did not look up.

Holler stopped, defeated. Spiff, sensing her absence, turned to see her downcast expression. This ceased his steady pace.

"Am I really that difficult to get along with?" She frowned. This was probably the most vulnerable he'd ever seen her.

Spiff inhaled sharply. As much as he tried to remain indifferent, he still felt a pang of pity. There had to be a reason why she acted the way she did after all. Unfortunately, Freethrow was honest more than empathetic.

"Honestly, I find your character to be a bit overwhelming after three minutes." He admitted.

"Thanks. Sure know how to make a girl feel good." Holler caught up to him, smiling slightly. "See, that's why I like you so much. You won't lie to me. And you're super smart, thoughtf-"

"And thick with three C's." He cut in rolling his eyes.

"That's just a bonus big boy." The deer dismissed her sensitive personality in trade for her usual sass.

What does she have to hide?

…...

The phone was ringing, driving Puppet Master insane. Tommy lay spread out on his top bunk, arm freely dangling. "You can get it Hank. It's probably not for me anyway."

"But it's your phone…ugh, never mind." Hank slouched over to the offending object. "What." He snapped as he picked up. "Oh hi. Uh, he's here. Mmm. I'll get him." Hank set the phone on the table. "It's for you."

Tommy perked slightly. A telemarketer wouldn't ask for him by name. Which meant…

"H…hello?" Tommy fumbled with the corded receiver.

"Hi Tommy." A soft familiar voice greeted him.

"Sup Teensie! There's no homework this week." He replied.

Teensie-Meenie almost hung up she was so disheartened. First it was Hank who picked up, and now him thinking, no, assuming it was schoolwork related. But she had to push on to save herself. "Th…that's not the reason."

"Huh, okay! How about-"

"Will you please let me get to my point?" She cut him off, surprised at her own bravery.

Shocked as well by her outburst, Tommy shut his trap. This must've been very important.

"Thank you, sorry. I…um…pulled your number?" She squeaked, swallowing nervously.

There was an awkward pause.

Teensie's heart dropped to her stomach. The little dragon promised herself not to cry 'til after.

"Ohmygosh really?! That's so great! Holy cow I'm happy!" A thud followed as he no doubt dropped the phone to prance around the room. "You had me waiting for such a long time I thought no one cared about me." He picked back up, breathless.

She could hear the pure gaiety emitting from his words. But his next sentence stopped her cold.

"There's nothing better than two buds having a good time together at a dance!"

Her wave of relief got swallowed up by a wash of reality. So her battle wasn't completely over yet. She still had to work up the nerve and charm to tell him her feelings. Why were the simplest statements the hardest? Good thing dragons were fighters by nature.

"Uh huh! I'm looking forward to it. See you tomorrow!" She threw out in one sentence before hastily hanging up. Ugh, she should've said something like 'No' or 'Maybe we'll go as something else'. Teensie shook herself, scales rattling. Focus on the positive. At least she was able to bring light to his life by dialing. And what better place to profess than at a dance? That's basically what they were invented for! With that hopeful thought in her mind, Teensie-Meenie curled up in her pizza box for some well-earned rest.

…...

Tommy held the dead receiver blankly, then shrugged and put it back.

"Why do you torture her so?" Hank yawned from his bottom bunk.

"I'm not sure what you're saying." Tommy trotted over to the ladder.

"Cut the crap. She obviously likes you. Can't ya feel or smell the love vibes oozing from her pores?" Hank inquired. "Oh wait. You have normal senses. Silly me."

"Silly you is right." Tommy admonished. "Such an adorable, intelligent, sweet creature could never like a slightly hyper, genius, oddball hybrid like me." He scrambled up onto his bed. "But I'm glad she picked me just the same. So good night Hank."

Hank chuckled slightly. How clueless, how utterly dense ponies could be. "Pleasant sleeping Tommy."


	8. Ch 8 Weird Food, Wrecked Chairs

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. **

Chapter 8

Mousse yawned, trudging across the dewy Hoofball field. Her glasses were askew and her rumpled mane rocked the bed head look. She stopped by the gate, catching her reflection in the ticket booth window. After self-consciously running her hooves through the offending hair, Mousse deemed herself to be semi- presentable.

"Yo Mousse!"

Mousse turned to see Lamm Chop waving enthusiastically on the other side of the gate. He must've just finished early morning practice; For he was still had on his shin guard socks. Mousse straightened her glasses, pushing through the rotating gate stiles. Lamm trotted up to meet her, muscles rippling in the dim sunlight.

Mousse averted her gaze slightly.

"You ready for your training?" He fell into pace beside her.

"I appreciate the training information that you are about to divulge. But I fail to see why we must awaken so early to do so." She pushed her glasses farther up her face with a hoof.

"Uh…cuz the dance is later and ya need all the help you can to achieve full friendliness. Starting you off cold turkey would never work out." He cantered ahead then turned. "We'll start with greetings, cool?"

"That would be satisfactory."

"Okay, first test: Greet Spiff and tell him a joke." Lamm was pleased with the challenge of training such an awkward creature.

Mousse jumped slightly in alarm. She hadn't seen Spiff come over. But there he was, looking quite bored by the edge of the field.

Haltingly, she approached the larger pony. Mousse slowly gazed up at his face giving him the bare minimal eye contact. "Salutations." She coughed uneasily. "Two elements were talking. One said to the other, 'Hey, are you sure you lost an electron?' The one who lost it said, 'Yeah, I'm positive'."

Even though her humor was delivered in pure monotone, Spiff let out a snort of amusement. He was a fan of nerdy jokes.

Lamm Chop's face read of blank horror as he watched the whole exchange. This was way worse than he thought. She had zero ability to hold a conversation for more than a minute.

Mousse stiffly returned, quite relieved that it was over. "How'd I do instructor?"

"Erm, it was a great first shot." Lamm gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

She flinched slightly at the contact. "I don't think that I'm cut out to be a sociable pony."

"Yea, you're probably right." He thought for a moment. "Then instead of changing into something you're not, let's find some coping techniques."

"I would like that." A relieved Mousse grinned weakly. "I only hope that it will work by tonight."

…...

"Look Nebby! We did it! We finished the last dress and it's just barely noon." Elegant Nightmare crowed, twisting her long body into hyped knots. "That's a new record for sure. Do you think we can go to the dan-" She paused. Nebula was currently head down on his desk with a measuring tape in one hoof and a needle in the other. And he was snoring slightly.

"Sorry Nebby, maybe next year." Elegant smiled wryly, gently placing a large skein of cloth over his shoulders for a makeshift blanket.

…...

Joyful Noise took a last once-over in a full length mirror. She smiled, fluffing her poofy mane and admiring her handiwork. A light application of blush, a dab of mascara, and a swipe of lip gloss finished her look. Flowers and glitter crowned her head. Turning slightly, she inspected her dress.

It consisted of a gauzy material, much like silk but much more light. Nebula had outdone himself once more.

The silky dress was pure white, falling to just above her shins. The neckline was outlined with red lace, pale pearls dotted along the circumference.

There were very short sleeves also hemmed with red lace. In all, it was a very simple design but somehow gorgeous. Joy glanced at the clock, backing away from the wall. "Oh, Hank's going to be late!"

"What a pity. Whatever will I do." Puppet Master snorted, stepping out of the mirror. The glass shimmered then returned to a solid as he passed.

He was decked out in a satin tux the color of freshly spilled blood.

"How lovely, we match! How'd you know I'd have red on my dress?" The yellow earth mare squealed.

"It was either going to be red or pink on your dress I figured. 50/50 chance." Hank shrugged. "Realistically, I just asked Nebula what it was made of then based it from there."

"What is it made of anyway?" Joy ran a hoof down the smooth material.

"Milk silk. He just withdrew the proteins in milk and spun it out. Not unlike a spider web actually." He readjusted a sleeve on his coat. "I also brought corsages."

He handed her a tiny wreath of waxy green leaves with three dark purple berries in the middle.

"These berries are so pretty. What are they?" She ogled them in fascination before pinning it onto her dress.

"Nightshade." Hank simply stated. He already had a matching array over his heart. "Extremely toxic, so no snacking."

Joy started a bit, pulling her hoof away from touching them any further. "Why." There had to be a meaning.

"The most poisonous plants are often the most interesting." He blinked seriously, then turned away. "We're going to miss our reservation."

Joy smiled, mind settled on the whole corsage matter. "Where are we going?"

Hank smirked slightly. "You ask a lot of questions. Don't worry, you'll find out if you're brave enough to follow." Soundlessly he slipped through the mirror.

Joy hesitated, staring at the solid glass. She didn't want to rush at it and bust up her face. Taking a deep breath, the yellow mare took a single leap. The glass liquefied around her. It wasn't unpleasant in the slightest; It felt cool like an air conditioner that just started to kick on.

At the other side Puppet Master waited in a large green plain. The sun was bright and cheery, just the perfect temperature. Spotless blue sky stretched for miles on end. A slight breeze blew the scent of food. Her hooves brushed against a blanket. Hank had set up a picnic.

Serenely he waited for her to settle herself before speaking. "We are indeed not on earth." He stated, as if he could read the burning question on her mind. "I took the liberty to rope in an alternate dimension in which the only living things are grasses. This food is also nothing like you've seen or tasted."

Joy blinked, receiving and accepting the situation. "As long as we can get back in time for the dance!"

Hank nodded then handed her a bowl.

The yellow mare observed curiously as he pulled from the basket a multitude of multicolored small vials. Each one swirled with mystic rainbow streaked liquids.

"This first one is harvested from stars. It's kind of like water but the hydrogen is haywire."

As he poured it into her bowl she watched the liquid settle into a deep blue, a shade darker than the ocean. After Hank poured the rest for himself, he sat back and contentedly sucked it down.

Joyful Noise followed suit, curiosity overrunning caution. It actually was pretty good. Slightly thicker than water, and a ton sweeter. Water honey, she decided.

While she finished off her honey water, Hank placed out a few plates.

Joy absentmindedly looked up. "Oh! Hank, is this supposed to happen?" Above her, in broad daylight, shone millions of stars.

"Hmm? Oh yea. We're all made of stardust, and the liquid just unlocks our full potential." He too looked up at the sky. But he seemed uninterested in the scene.

"This is so amazing!" Joy gasped, transfixed.

Hank sat back amused. "I find your eyes more interesting that those stars up there. And when you're happy, your entire being glows brighter than they do. Like a crazy diamond." He chuckled as her face grew redder than the blush she had put on.

"Hopes and Dreams. Too sickly sweet for my taste. I usually kill them before ingestion." He tilted bulbous little clouds onto her plate. They seemed to hum with positive energy. Joy no longer doubted their edibility. She popped a lime green one into her mouth. A flood of warmth surged through veins causing her jaw to drop. "I didn't taste anything, but it felt wonderful." She shoveled the rest down.

Hank frowned slightly. "I must remember that you don't have heightened senses. Must be nice."

"So far this is pretty relaxing." Joy elatedly waited for the next vial.

So Hank continued serving oddities. Each time he did so, he'd move a bit closer. Joy failed to notice through dishes of chewy loyalty, tough hunks of stubbornness, soft pieces of kindness, and crunchy comedy. It took her to the last vial before she realized their sides were touching and they were sharing the same plate. Joy didn't mind, since personal space did not exist for her. Besides, this last dish was stringy bliss. It had the consistency of noodles and tasted like the best ramen there ever was.

In fact, they both were so focused on consuming 'noodles', they fell short in perceiving that they were chewing on the ends of the same strand.

Joy decided to just slurp it up, so she took a mighty suck. A surprised Hank had his head yanked up, too shocked to release his end.

Their muzzles bumped. Joy's eyes went wide, and Hank swallowed his piece whole.

Her heart sped up and she went to remove her head, unsure of how he took it. To Joy's secret delight his head followed hers.

"I'm not passing this chance up ever again." Hank murmured, eyes half lidded.

"Good, because I'd never let you live it down." Joy giggled slightly.

They closed their eyes completely and closed in on the tiny distance that separated them.

Joyful Noise had never been kissed before. It was warm, pleasant, and kind of thrilling. She swore she almost saw fireworks behind her lids.

Too soon he pulled away, studying her dopey expression. "You can breathe now."

Joy released air she had no idea she was even holding. "That was…wow!"

He shrugged, ducking his head. It wasn't even an intense lip-lock in his opinion. Thank goodness she didn't mind.

"Could we…do that again?" She inquired, still breathless.

Hank stood up, a smile tugging at his muzzle. "I would love to, but we'll be late."

"Oh rats. Why'd I sign up to be the dance hostess." Joy grumbled, halfheartedly rising to her hooves.

"Because you wanted to decorate the whole school." He replied, stepping through the mirror. She followed closely behind.

Somehow the portal led to the cafeteria entrance this time.

"Would you help me set up?" Joyful Noise questioned.

"Wouldn't dream of not doing so." He went through the double doors.

"Grand! Won't you please set up the snacks? Cinnamon Bun is primping herself up for her big night." She hurried off to hook up the sound systems.

Hank nodded, moving towards the kitchens.

"Hey hey! What's poppin' cuties!" Lamm Chop slammed the doors open. "Ya boy the DJ playlister is here to stay." He turned to a silent Mousse. "Be a dear and prop the doors open?"

The small unicorn turned to fulfill his request.

"I'm skipping pm practice to set up these folding tables." Lamm skipped over to a pile of twisted metal.

Mousse followed.

"Aw what the hay man! Who screwed up the table legs?" The large earth pony frowned.

Hank shifted his weight. "Sorry not sorry. You all act like I know how to set up a table. I was carrying these cakes over before I noticed they weren't set up."

"It's chill. Not like they're broken." Lamm waved off his explanation.

"Not broken? That leg is in a pretzel knot." Mousse pointed out.

Lamm Chop shrugged. "Y'all don't distract me." He sat, pulling over the nearest table. With a grunt, Lamm bent the leg back into its proper shape. Repeating the action three more times, he set the table up on flawless legs. "Is it off balance?"

"Shockingly, it is not." Hank vouched, setting the treats in an artful arrangement on it.

"Thank goodness. Next one!" Lamm headed off to another bit of wreckage.

Mousse surveyed blankly, color creeping to her cheeks. How could this be? She hadn't ever had a legit crush before, always focusing on her classes instead. Is this what happened when you socialized? She didn't like it.

The brown equine was so focused on her reverie that she failed to notice Lamm talking to her.

"Hey, could you perchance unbend this pretzel? I might snap the already weakened metal." He had finished all of the tables, save the one twisted leg.

"Of course." Mousse concentrated. The more a unicorn gained knowledge, the stronger they became. And she was stacked in that category.

Lamm Chop watched as she slowly but surely righted the wrong in a haze of amber sparks.

"Dope! That's the coolest display of magic I've ever witnessed!" He held up a hoof for her to bump.

"Ah." She flushed. "It's nothing really." Noting his raised hoof she slowly took it and shook, completely confused.

"Oh boy, we have a lot more work to do…" Lamm laughed.


	9. Ch 9 Milkshakes, Bows, and Fast Food

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. **

Chapter 9

While Lamm Chop skipped practice, Spiff was left on his own devices. Which meant he had a 55% increase of a Holler ambush. He took his sweet time in leaving the locker room. The flaxen-gold earth pony took a single step out of the door; A flying brown ball of fur collided into his shoulder with a mighty screech.

Since he was a few hundred pounds heavier than her she bounced quite a ways off, eventually regaining her footing.

"Ow man. You were supposed to catch me." Holler glowered at him from under her bangs.

"Funny, I thought you were trying to body slam me." Spiff retorted. "A pathetic attempt."

"It would've been more successful if you weren't so smoking hawt." Holler snickered, bucking to give him a hip- bump.

Spiff rolled his eyes and returned the bump. Violently.

The deer barked in alarm as she tailspun several feet away from him. He snorted and picked up the pace.

"Hey, we should be going on our before-dance-date right now." Holler caught up. Her springy way of walking ate up ground faster than any long stride of his.

Spiff ignored her, pushing ahead.

"Where are you going anyway." She hopped in front of him.

He stopped short, ears folding back. "Do you mind? I've just burned more than half the calories I need to stay alive. So sorry for being hangry!"

"Sheesh, why didn't ya just say you were hungry-angry. Made me start to think you hated my guts or something…" She unwillingly stepped aside.

"Thank you." Spiff grumbled, continuing his gait.

"Nice of you to take me to dinner!" Holler followed a few steps to the side of him.

He continued to ignore her, turning to an unevenly paved road. It led to the 'dark side' of town, at least, that's what the higher class ponies called it. Holler seemed to perk up a bit.

"I think I know where you're headed."

"Oh yea?" Spiff blinked. He was genuinely curious on how well she knew this area. Did she live around here?

"Uh huh. Chatty Pony Saloon?" She sped past him not looking back.

"Um…yes. Actually." Spiff slowed slightly. How peculiar.

"Of course I know where it is. Every good-minded pony knows where the gangs-" She halted midsentence. "Never mind. A lot of interesting characters hang out there at night." Her voice lowered an octave.

If he had been closer, he would've seen a flash of regret in her eyes. Spiff almost did pass her as she turned into a nearby alley.

"Yo doofus, shortcut's this way." She snapped, glancing about like a hunted animal.

"Why does it smell like tacos in here?" Spiff grimaced.

"Because…" Her face contorted, large ears flopping to the side. Might as well just spill it. "My dad owns this street."

"Wait what? He's a landlord?" He allowed her to walk beside him.

"N…no. Not really. Each gang member has their own personal scent that they carry with them to 'mark' the streets they own. So if you run into one of them, they can tell where you're from and where you went." Holler went silent for a moment. "Don't go down any road that reeks of cake."

"So the cake scented are your rivals." Spiff concluded.

"Yea, in a way. To be honest, I like them a lot more than the place I'm stuck in." Holler remained dead quiet for the rest of the trek.

He felt a pang of pity for the dejected looking deer. She would've ran right into the door if he hadn't held it open for her.

A hot blast of greasy air smacked him straight in the face. This place was incredibly shabby. Peeling cream wallpaper, cracked grimy windows, and squeaky wooden flooring were all featured here. Dusty shelves behind a massive bar-counter portrayed an impressive variety of liquors. Manning the whole debacle: A purebred Clydesdale mare known as Brute-ish. She easily dwarfed Spiff, outmatched only by her two brothers. Her shaggy pelt sported a dark splotch at the tip of her muzzle, standing out against her mustard-yellow fur which had a chocolate tint in the light. Her black mane ended in a single point, laying low on her shoulders. Somehow she was towing a barrel while changing the menu board and pouring a pitcher of ale at the same time.

She glanced over at the odd pair, a smile slowly creeping across her lips. "Well well! Holler finally brought home a cute lil colt! Hi Spiff hon!" Brute-ish's voice bellowed through the limited space.

"Not exactly." Holler flushed, shooting him an awkward grin.

"Hello ma'am." Spiff acknowledged the Clydesdale before finding his normal window seat.

"The usual Spiffy boy?" Brute-ish had put away the barrel and pulled out several glasses.

"Of course." He tapped his hooves lightly on the table. Holler slid into the seat across from him.

"Coming right up. Hey Holler!" Brute-ish was easily heard over the whine of a blender. "Tell your dad's leader that his order of gunpowder is in. And I have a message but will save it for his 2nd in command when he stops by later. His pick-up lines suck by the way."

Holler snorted slightly. "Sounds like Stitches all right."

Spiff had no idea what they were talking about so he took a sudden interest in the salt shaker.

"I wish you could see the bouncer, but he's only here when it gets dark." Holler seemed to have returned to normal. "So why do you come around here anyway."

"This place gives you a reasonably priced milkshake. Sometimes they're free if I tell a funny enough joke." Spiff shrugged. Not to mention that the Chatty Pony Saloon seemed to house every flavor of ice cream that ever existed.

"Three extra-large frothy vanilla-chocolate milkshakes!" Brute-ish proudly thunked them down on the table. "On the house for the lovebirds." She winked.

Holler groaned and smacked her head off the ancient wood.

"I thought you wanted the whole world to know we were a 'thing'." Spiff unwrapped a few straws.

"Not around here. Word travels too fast." She nodded at Brute-ish's receding form. "She's the greatest double agent this place had ever seen. A good pony normally though." Holler tapped a cloven hoof off one of the cups. A good type. Most customers weren't served with Clydesdale shot glasses. Brute-ish must've held Spiff in high regard.

"I appreciate how she can mix marble milkshakes. Look at the swirl." He had already finished one, and was working on another.

"I guess my chances of getting one of them is outta the question, huh?" She simpered.

"Actually, I was planning on sharing the last one. You need it more than I do." Spiff rolled over to her a straw.

Holler lit up like the sun on steroids. "Aw Spiffy! I knew you liked me deep down inside!" She patted his face. "We have to leave in the next 15 minutes so I can get ready for the dance, 'kay?"

"Don't ever call me Spiffy again. Geez, call me Freethrow if ya have to! And I can take back my offer." Spiff sulked. He hated his original name, but he hated Spiffy more.

"But you won't take it back!" Holler took a pointed sip. Spiff just floundered for a legit reply, but could find none.

…...

Teensie-Meenie dug around in her pizza box, then retreated with a sigh. Procrastinating on her call left her without the time to get a decent dress. Now she had to undertake the perilous task of begging Nebula for something to make ends meet. The little dragon took off, hurriedly flapping out of her dorm and down the halls. Thankfully, his door was slightly ajar already.

Nebula at that point had woken from his clothes coma and now sipped daintily at a tiny tea cup. He seemed relaxed. Perfect timing on her part.

"Nebula?"

The dark appaloosa unicorn jerked to attention, looking around before glancing downward. "Oh, hello there." He placed his cup on a nearby desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Erm…I need a dress?" Teensie squeaked hopefully.

Nebula threw back his head and throatily laughed. "Oh dear! I closed shop several hours ago! Elegant Nightmare is off delivering the last of them." He calmed enough to seriously stare at her. "But I'm sure we can do something in this short window of time."

Nebula stood, trotting to a backroom. "Hmm…what color goes well with periwinkle blue?"

Teensie shrugged even though he could no longer see her.

"Well, I have this left. It should suffice." Nebula returned toting a large roll of forest green ribbon. He eyeballed the amount he'd need, using his magic to lift, unroll, and cut the desired length. Very carefully he tied the thick material into an artful bow around her neck.

"Beautiful! A decent fix if I do say so myself." Nebula clapped his hooves utterly pleased.

Teensie investigated the new addition in a nearby mirror. Surprisingly, it did look really good on her. It brought out her large eyes and let her frilly ears seem not so stiff.

"I really like this, thank you Nebula."

Nebula was already back to his chair and tea. "Think nothing of it. I cannot allow a fashion disaster to occur."

Pleased with the service, Teensie returned to her dorm to finish getting ready.

…...

A loud knock reverberated Cinnamon Bun's door. She was busy pinning up her crimpy frizzy mane into an acceptable ponytail.

"Just ah minute!" The paint mare hollered.

The banging paused for a bit, them resumed again.

"Oh mah gawsh. Hold up a while, will ya?" She finished her task, ran a hoof over her dress to fix any wrinkles, and swung open the door.

Smoulderdash went to knock some more but ended up punching Cinnamon Bun on the head.

"There you are. What took so long?" He huffed.

"Ya are twenty minutes early." Cinnamon Bun jabbed him in the chest with an angry hoof.

The Pegasus did a double take. "Dang, you look smokin'."

Indeed she did. Cinnamon Bun wore a frilly sleeveless mermaid-tail dress the shade of overripe plums. Trails of silver randomly glittered as she moved. Her ears were ornamented with silver clip-on teardrop earrings. Even her hairpins were noticeably silver.

"Yah don't look too shabby either." Cinnamon Bun tried not to gawk.

Smoulderdash had gone through the effort to actually trim his beard and wax his mane. The tux was a little plain, but beyond presentable. He sure did clean up nicely for a jock, she admitted grudgingly to herself.

Smoulder yawned and stretched his wings. "I picked up some food from the Hay Burger down the road."

"Wow, fast food. Who said romance was dead?" Cinnamon Bun snickered.

"You don't like me very much anyway, so might as well be stingy."

"That…is actually ah good point." Cinnamon Bun mused. "Come on, let's go eat at tha food court."


	10. Ch 10 Dance Full Swing part 1

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned below. **

Chapter 10

"Mousse, it's time to go!" Lamm Chop pranced in place. The floor protested quite loudly. He frowned slightly stepping to a more solid, less creaky, spot on the floorboards.

"No no no. I cannot do this!" A panicked Mousse whimpered from behind her door. "Not appearing like this…"

Lamm pressed his muzzle against solid oak wood. "If Nebula made it, it should be fine."

"It is fine, just not on a homely mare like me."

"Psh. I'll be the judge of that. Let's see it!" He backed up. "I'll even close my eyes."

"Mmm…very well." A defeated sigh emitted from the other side. Rusty hinges creaked as she shuffled out into the hall. "You may behold this monstrosity."

"Okie-dokie!" He slowly opened one eye, then the other.

Mousse sat slightly across from him forelegs covering her face.

"Now now, it isn't so bad. Erm," He ran a hoof over his chin, studying the offending article.

She squirmed uneasily under his scrutinizing gaze.

"A red plaid bubble dress isn't so bad after all." Lamm concluded. "Plus we're near the same time period!"

Mousse lowered her forelegs. He was indeed correct. Lamm Chop wore a suit jacket that could only be described as kaleidoscope vomit. With a tie-dyed necktie to pull the whole shebang together.

"Good heavens. How do you even pull that off?" Mousse stared in horrified awe.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" He struck a pose. "Would've gotten the matching tiger-patterned tights to go with it, but they'd cost extra 'cuz I'm too big." Lamm Chop pouted, more amused than upset. "So I think this is enough. It's all in the confidence."

"That's kind of not my thing." Mousse made a face adjusting the thick black belt around her middle. At least the plaid wasn't a scratchy material.

"Wrong. Every time you answer a question right with no hesitation, you're confident in your own ability. So come on. Stand up, head high! And work. That. Strut!"

…...

Tommy skipped along, headed towards the cafeteria with Teensie perched on his back.

"Hey Tommy, look at that." Teensie-Meenie whispered, poking the side of his neck.

"Huh?" He turned then froze. "What the heck?" The mule's lengthy ears perked forward curiously.

There, a few paces away, strutted Lamm with Mousse not far behind. It was an extremely exaggerated movement. Their heads lunged forward and back much like a duck, and their elongated strides didn't help their appearance. Poor Mousse strained, concentrating so hard on making it perfect that it was comically pitiful. Lamm held back laughter, crinkled eyes held straight ahead. How was he supposed to know that she'd take him seriously?

Teensie shook her head. "It looks painful."

"Naw, it looks like fun!" Tommy scrabbled into line behind Mousse. He fumbled at first, then quickly matched them strut for strut. This sway-backed gait wasn't suitable for a dragon to ride, so she flapped to the ground.

"Come on Teensie, this is great!"

She tilted her head. They seemed to be having a good time…all save for Mousse. Then again, Mousse had no idea what swag was. So why not.

…...

By the time Spiff and Holler reached the cafeteria, there was an incredibly long line. Everypony in it seemed to be doing some sort of funky saunter. Spiff made a face. Who'd start something so cult-like as this? A quick glance answered his suspicions. Lamm. Of course. He bumped Holler had subconsciously started to join in.

The white-tailed deer shot him a dirty look. "Hey! It looks like fun."

"Sorry for saving your sorry rump. It's just that Hi Voltage is recording the whole debacle."

She glanced about, confused.

"Up there." He tilted his head slightly.

Holler's eyes widened. He was right. With a high quality camera and everything. "Oh, if Brute-ish got her hooves on a copy of that…" Holler shuddered.

"I would've personally handed her the copy." Spiff chuckled.

"You wouldn't! Actually, you would."

"Thank goodness the doors opened. Smoulderdash has no idea that I know what he did." The irate Pegasus in the rafters drifted down and shot through the entrance.

A loud trilling beat picked up tempo.

"Wait for it…wait for it…" Shouted a pony ahead of them. Spiff guessed that it was Lamm again.

"Almost there…"

The music stopped.

"Boo!" Holler shouted back.

Several ponies shrieked, completely startled as it started back up again in an intense bass drop. Now it thudded, vibrating the walls, shaking the floors, rattling the roof. It pulsed its way into any heart that beat.

"Yea! That's where it's at!"

"Dang. Lamm sure knows how to pick 'em." Holler bounced slightly.

Spiff attempted to recover from musical aftershock.

…...

"Sweet sassafras Joy! Turn that blasted thing down! They'll go into cardiac arrest."

"What Hank? Crank it up?" Joyful Noise rushed to the dial. The music swelled in volume.

Hank grimaced. Might as well let the horde in. There should be an entrance fee next time. He dodged a few spiraling paper hearts (dislodged by the beats) and threw open the double doors.

Lamm Chop strutted in first. Hank eyed his colorful getup skeptically. And was Mousse trying to rock the lumberjack look?

"You Hank, ya forgot to dim the lights. I didn't set up the projectors for nothing!" Lamm shook his head.

"On it!" Joy hit a switch.

"That's the stuff." Lamm nodded as the blacklights kicked in, sending rainbow flecks of light across the dance floor. "Come on Mousse, there's the snack table! I bet you've never tasted Cinnamon Bun's red velvet confectionaries."

Hank rolled his eyes. The job of doorman was utterly pointless.

Hi Voltage shot in, aimed on landing and nothing else. His jaw opened in silent shock as a bolt of dark matter firmly yanked onto his tail, throwing him backwards to the end of the line. Hank raised an eyebrow. He'd thought wrong. Doorman was the perfect job.

Tommy poked his head in. "We were next. Can we safely enter?"

"Yup." Puppet Master sat back.

"That's good. Look! Me and Teensie both decided to wear a bow of some sort by accident! Except mine is just black and boring. Not fancy like hers." He excitedly showed Hank his neckwear. "There wasn't time for a tux sadly."

Teensie had clambered back up onto Tommy's spine. She proudly puffed out her chest to display Nebula's handiwork.

"Uh huh."

"Yup! See you soon!" Tommy and Teensie whisked off to claim a spot on the floor. It'd get packed really fast.

After them, several other ponies milled in without any incident.

Cinnamon Bun, escorted by Smoulderdash, smiled at Hank and Joy as she attempted to worm out of Smoulder's wing hold.

A few more came in, then Spiff and Holler. Hi Voltage made up the rear.

"Thank heavens." Hank huffed, slamming the metal doors closed.

"Yay! Does that mean we can dance now?" Joy rubbed her hooves hopefully.

"Umm…sure." If what he did counted as dancing. It was more like spazzing.

…...

Cinnamon Bun weaved between writhing bodies as she scanned for a familiar face. She'd managed to ditch Smoulderdash at the snack table. As if she couldn't notice his low-key flirting with the other mares there. What a player. A flash of white passed her by. The paint mare slammed on the brakes, reversing slowly. Could it really be? Yes, that was him. "Blanco!"

He ceased his awkward shuffle dance and blankly turned towards her. "Yea? Who is this?"

"It's Cinnamon Bun! What're ya doin' here?" She patted the blind unicorn's shoulder to show her location.

"Oh hi! I came to hear how my lights turned out. How are they?" Blanco inquired, white coat glowing eerily under the blacklights.

"Tha laser show? Ah can't look at it without goin' blind. No offense." She did her best to avoid the stark beams of light waving above her.

"That's good. Kind of ironic in a way actually. I was afraid they'd be too random." Satisfied, he resumed shuffling. "If you'd point me in the direction of the punch bowl I'd be much obliged."

"Of course ah will. In fact, ah'll go with ya. Ponies are shore ta bump ah loner."

"Thanks man."

They pushed their way through the melee. By now, most of the dance-goers had fueled up. So the table created a little oasis island from the chaos. A few stragglers stepped aside as they approached.

"Tha cups are ta yah're left, an' tha bowl is right in front of ya." Cinnamon Bun left him to inspect the remaining cupcakes. She reached out a hoof to grab one when-

-Whomp-

Cinnamon Bun yelped in surprise. Hi Voltage had dropped down and snatched her up. Her yelps morphed into furious bellows. "Ya stupid oaf! Lemme go!" She wiggled fruitlessly, hind legs dangling in open air.

"Ha, I figured that you'd complain about the dress first!" The electric-bolt maned Pegasus mused, hovering.

"Oh, yah're not Smoulderdash." She ceased flailing. She hated Hi Voltage slightly less.

"Darn right I'm not. That jerk switched numbers, so I'm stealing you back." He huffed.

'Thank goodness he's athletic, or we'd have tailspun under all this weight.' Cinnamon Bun thought to herself glumly.

"Hey! Hooves off my girl you greasy lightning!"

"Busted." Hi Voltage muttered swooping low to avoid a dive-bomb by Smoulderdash. "Come and get her you cheater!"

"I stole her fair and square!"

"Yeah? Well I justly stole her back."

Cinnamon Bun, noticing how close the ground was, renewed her wiggle antics. Yes! She slipped free from Voltage's grasp and plopped right next to Blanco. Apparently, he'd been talking to himself for the past few minutes, believing her to still be there.

Up above them, an all out brawl started between the equally jealous jocks. Voltage didn't mind her escaping. It meant he had more free hooves to swing at his nemesis.

…...

"Man, you done got us thrown out." Hi Voltage whined at Smoulder. The two pegasi sat out of the cafeteria, spying through the tiny wired windows.

"And she's teaching blind boy how to square dance. Seriously?! She's never once asked me if I wanted to learn." Smoulderdash ruffled his wings indignantly.

"That's because she was too busy thinking about me." Hi Voltage snickered.

"Doubt it you baby-proofed socket."

"Oh yea?"

"Doubt it."

"Well, I doubt she thinks about you."

"Doubt. It."

"Okay, that's it. Square up!"

…...

Lamm Chop had danced with pretty much every pony group present. He'd tried to drag Mousse with him at first, but she had no interest in intermingling. So after the song was over, he'd check in and see how she was doing. "Come on, you know Spiff and Holler. Just for one jamout?" Lamm half begged.

"Erm, okay. They seem to be our comrades…" Mousse wasn't a bad dancer, she just didn't like groups.

"Goody! They're the only ones I haven't joined yet." The large earth pony weaved between bodies. He reached the duo fast enough. Thankfully, he made a momentary path wide enough so Mousse could hop through no problem.

An intense dubstep fired up.

"Oh jeez, is this another 'Cotton Eyed Joe' remix?" Spiff shuddered.

"I wish! Cinnamon Bun's a good teacher of it for sure. Blanco's got it down-pat." Lamm swayed slightly. "No, this is a remix of 'Fireball'." He spun then smoothly cha-cha'd up to Holler. "Let's show em a thing or two!"

Holler laughed. "Hay yea boy! Spiff doesn't enjoy partner dancing." She took his outstretched hoof and was rewarded with an impressive twirl.

Spiff had no idea how Lamm did it. He easily took somepony's date then returned them without either partner throwing a fit. He couldn't help but feel a pang of possessiveness over Holler as he watched them perform complicated Spanish spins and jumps. Mousse observed as well, but her emotion was just embarrassment. She refused any one-on-one dancing, too afraid she'd mess up. She wanted to, but her self-consciousness wouldn't let her break free from her shell. At least he seemed happy.

As the song ended, Lamm brought back Holler. "Woo-hoo! That was epic!"

"Wasn't it though?" Holler seemed to glow with positive energy and adrenaline.

"Nothing's better than breaking it down to your favorite song." Lamm Chop exclaimed to Mousse, eyes sparkling. "Or, in this case, someone else's favorite song."

"Wait wait, hold up. How'd you know her favorite song?" Spiff broke in, completely nosey.

"I go to a lot of Hoofball practices. Of course I'll ask him to tweak the play list." Holler snorted, thwacking him solidly on the shoulder. "Not like you care enough to ask me that kinda thing."

"I might." Spiff rubbed a foreleg.

"Calm down man. Lamm is not going to steal me from you, don't worry. Although I'll admit your concern is cute." Holler smirked.

"Well this got awkward! Come on Mousse, I'd be honored if you danced with me for a while." Lamm bobbed his head to a new rhythm.

Mousse nodded, converging with the crowd to find a new spot.

"Forgot to tell y'all that you look absolutely fly. Nice lilac tux my dude. And Holler, great ocean blue sundress. Blue is in right now! Ciao!" Lamm waved, then turned to go after Mousse.

"Glad somepony noticed." Holler grinned at the still silent Spiff, smoothing her dress.

Spiff just pouted. He felt like he was failing, and wasn't sure why.


	11. Ch 11 Full Swing pt 2, Setting Up dates

**I do not own the show My Little Pony. All of the characters are original characters of my design. If they share the name of another pony, it is purely coincidental. My ties to the show are very few, with Hearts & Hooves day being the main one. Riverdance is an amazing well-known folk/tap dancing group . This chapter is a long one, so hang in there everyone! It's the last this time, I swear. **

Chapter 11

"This sure is fun isn't it Teensie?" Tommy called down to the short dragon. He did some intricate legwork that would've made a Riverdance member jealous. Teensie-Meenie parted her jaws to respond but was interrupted by a slow song. Tommy deflated slightly. "Aw, they always ruin the energy." He sat, waiting for it to be over.

Teensie's frilled ears perked up. Right now was the perfect time to tell him how she felt! She took a deep breath, stomach battered by a million butterflies. "T…Tommy?"

"Yea?" He attempted to make eye contact. She averted her gaze.

"Would you like to…maybe dance with…me?" Teensie squeaked, looking up at him with serious eyes. A dark hue of purple blush flared on her periwinkle scales.

Tommy's ears flattened slightly. "Erm, sure. I only know how to do a slow salsa though."

"That's okay, I don't know any kind of dance at all." She shifted her weight shyly.

"Let's try it!" Tommy scooped the little dragon up and stood on his hind legs. One forearm wrapped around her middle and the other held one of her two-toed paws. "And a one two three, one two three…" He swayed in rhythm.

Teensie was thrilled to be pressed against his chest. She smiled, resting her head on his collarbone.

…...

"Are you familiar with the box-step?" Lamm Chop inquired somewhat forcefully.

A flustered Mousse almost spit out her punch.

"No, but I can find the area and volume of a cube."

"Nope nope nope. Over here please, I'll show you." Lamm stood in an empty corner of dance floor. Confused, Mousse placed her drink on a nearby table.

"Isn't this song a little slow-paced to learn a dance to?" She frowned, joining him.

"Well it is a slow song after all." Lamm tilted his head.

"Oh, I don't think I can…" Mousse stepped away.

"It'll be fine Mousse, I don't have to get into your personal space to demonstrate."

"Show me from there and I'll observe as needed then." She flicked her tail.

"The whole thing isn't hard at all. One-" He shuffled forward.

"Two-" A step to the side.

"Three-" Back a pace.

"And four." He resumed to his starting point. "As I move forward, you go back. And vice versa. Now let's test it out!" Lamm coaxed.

She nodded, falling in place with his shuffle.

"Good, good! Now speed it up a bit." He took a bigger step towards her. Mousse didn't move in time; Her muzzle ended up getting smashed against his neck.

"Sorry, it was either that or I stepped on ya. And I think the latter would be more painful." Lamm scooted out of her way.

Mousse said nothing, choosing to readjust her glasses. She did not mind that interaction at all surprisingly. In fact, Lamm smelled pretty nice. Like dewy grass and vanilla cake.

"Mousse? You alright?" Lamm Chop waved a hoof in front of her quickly coloring face.

"May I do something extremely out of character?" She pondered aloud, expression stoic.

"Heck yea! It's a dance after all. Let loose girl!"

Mousse bit her lip slightly, still considering. Decision made, she marched up to Lamm and threw her forelegs around the dark earth pony's neck. "If we could square step like this, we won't crash." She explained sheepishly.

Lamm laughed, placing his fore hooves on her shoulders. Any lower and she probably would freak out. "You sure did get out of character. I almost fainted dead away."

"Oh shut up and lead." She huffed through a grin.

…...

Puppet Master and Joyful Noise were happily wrapped together, heads on each others' shoulders, eyes closed. They contentedly hummed along, slowly circling about. Hank was pretty much drunk on her lovely lilting voice, her flawless appearance, and most of all her tantalizing aroma of glitter-coated glue.

Joy just enjoyed having him there with her. He seemed really peaceful, serene even. She snuck a peek at his face every few seconds to make sure this wasn't a dream.

It wasn't practiced or planned, yet somehow it was perfect.

Several onlookers sighed enviously.

…...

"Ah Blanco? What're ya doin?" Cinnamon Bun stared at the blind unicorn.

"I'm doing the moves you taught me." He replied simply.

"Tha music ain't exactly fit fo' tha Cotton-Eyed Joe…" She scratched her head.

"I'll forget it otherwise." Blanco shrugged.

"Can't argue with that logic. Can ah join in?"

"But of course!"

…...

Holler eyed the couples around her. Gosh was it boring to just sit there. "I'm going to join Blanco. He's having fun." The white-tailed deer got up to depart.

Spiff, who'd been studying Lamm and Mousse intently, snapped out of it. "Hey hold up."

She turned to look at him. For the first time, the large flaxen pony seemed nervous. "What? It's not like you've got anything else planned." Holler grumbled.

"I was hoping we could fit a slow dance into our busy schedules." Spiff puffed out his cheeks subconsciously.

Somehow Holler found this reaction oddly adorable. "Anything for you ya thick cutie you!" She teased, squishing his face between her cloven hooves.

This time he didn't retort snidely; He just deftly placed a hoof on her shoulder and another on her side.

"Oh, fancy. Where'd you learn to waltz like this?" Holler whistled, impressed.

"I might've picked it up in a book somewhere. And Lamm might've taught me a thing or two in my free time." Spiff replied, guiding her faultlessly.

"Hmm. Well I'm not complaining." Holler smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

Spiff could have been mistaken, but he swore that his heart did a double flip.

…...

"Teensie, you know what's sad?" Tommy thought aloud, still bending to the beat.

Teensie-Meenie came out of her reverie to listen.

He went on. "In a few years we'll move out of here and never see each other ever again. I'm at a loss at how to prevent it from happening! I'll lose my best friend ever!"

Teensie suppressed a shudder. She had thought of this dilemma often. "You could, oh, I don't know…date me?" She barely breathed the last part.

"What was that?" Tommy lowered his head slightly.

Teensie looked away from him. It was now or never. "I said you could date me." She didn't dare to see how that registered on his face.

"Wait, really?" He stopped dancing.

"Yea." She forced herself to turn back to him.

"Teensie you're such a genius! Why haven't you said something sooner? I had no idea you saw me that way!" The mule poked the tip of her nose.

Pleased, Teensie slightly unfurled her leathery wings. "No pony as awesome as you would want a runty little dragon like me."

"Wait. You're totally wrong. I thought you were way outta my league! And besides, you're so smart. And totally thoughtful. Plus adorable. Did I mention that you were wrong?" His jaw dropped at a new revelation. "This means that I can take you to all these cool places and hold your cute tiny paws and give you hugs and stuff!"

Teensie blushed, attempting to hide her face in his bow. She would love to do all those things he listed.

"Okay that's a bit much. How about a brunch tomorrow?" Tommy went back to his salsa, but sped up slightly.

"That'd be beyond nice." Teensie-Meenie couldn't find words to describe her joy. But first she had to survive the rest of the night.

…...

The slow song ended too quickly for Mousse's liking. She was in no hurry to let go of her partner, much to her own shame.

Lamm Chop nodded his approval. "You are officially a box-step pro."

"I have quite a ways to go before ascending to the level of the Master." Mousse pushed her glasses up.

"Aha, is that a sliver of humor peeking out from that serious shell of yours?" Lamm bopped along to a loose dubstep.

"Possibly." She had no idea that it was even in her. Maybe Lamm did bring out the best in others.

"I'm going to bother Spiff again. You're invited to come along if you'd like."

"Oh why not. Holler isn't so bad to copy moves off of." Mousse had long ago run out of dances. This was the perfect opportunity to pick up new material.

Lamm cracked a grin. "Now we're talking!"

…...

"Ugh, is that Lamm Chop again?" Spiff grumbled, surveying the crowd.

"Hopefully. He's great to be around. Mousse is so lucky!" Holler wiggled an ear.

Spiff sulked. Again.

"Bro, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, I'm just conflicted."

"I thought ponies eventually grew out of their angst phase." She snorted at him. "Until you figure it out, I'm off to break it down with ya boi Lamm." Holler eagerly pranced out to meet the other large earth pony.

Spiff internally kicked himself. What did he want?

"I think you do like her, under all the layers of uncertainty."

Spiff jolted a bit in shock as Mousse spoke up. She knew how to talk?

"I might not be the most social creature but I can pony watch just fine." Years and years of it had given Mousse beyond adequate skills in the subject.

Spiff chewed the inside of his lip. "You know what Mousse? I believe you're right." He sighed in defeat. It's been years since he had let those feelings catch up to him. He never was good at winning races. And he always lost in endurance running.

Mousse shrugged, mocha eyes resting on Lamm's figure a few yards away. "Perhaps."

…...

"Well that was a highly stimulatingly successful dance!" Lamm Chop contentedly exclaimed, walking Mousse back to her dorm.

Personally, she wished the next part didn't have to happen. At the door, all participants must decide if they'd go on a second date with their partner.

"Lamm…" Mousse started, turning to face him at her threshold.

"Wait wait, let me set this up." He pulled out a little notebook. "Okay."

"You're a great guy and all. Really. But…"

"I'm better as a friend than anything else. Like a peppy older brother am I right?" Lamm finished for her, sounding amused. He got that a lot.

"Um no. I actually would enjoy taking us and becoming an 'item'. If that's what the cool kids say. Untimely for me though, the finals are fast approaching. I have to focus on my studies for now." She flushed, averting her eyes.

"Eh, close enough to count. Could you fill in this last tally?" Lamm held out the notebook. It was full of pages and pages of tallies.

"Sure?" She gingerly filled in the final space with a clean neat line. "What ever for?"

"It's my friend-zone notebook!" He replied cheerfully. "Now I can start a new one."

Mousse's face remained blank. "I'm not sure if it's humorous or depressing."

"Both honestly dudina. Anyways, when finals are over and if you're still interested you can just send a message. I'll be here." Lamm gave a wry grin, patting her head.

Mousse watched in respect as he waved and trotted away, hip-bumping any student that happened to be nearby in a friendly manner. He remained positive even in the face of all that rejection. 'A valuable lesson could be learned here.' Mousse decided, heading inside for a quick reading session.

…...

"Cleaning up later is gonna be a pain for the janitor." Tommy mused, inspecting the paper strewn halls. "How many trees died to make today happen?"

"Too many." Teensie yawned from his back.

"Seems to be a legit measurement." He skipped through an open door. "We're here!"

Teensie mumbled something illegible. The mule shook his head, lifting his dead- weighted friend carefully. He gently placed her in her pizza box, painstakingly curling Teensie's tail around her dozing body.

Tommy left with a peck at the top of her muzzle and a makeshift blanket out of a tissue. Snuggled in her unconventional bed, Teensie-Meenie smiled slightly. Things were looking up for her.

…...

Spiff shifted his weight as he awaited her verdict. If his uneasiness was from fear or boredom, he couldn't tell.

Holler tossed her pointy bangs. "You're kinda a wet towel. But most nerds are. So…" She tapped her chin. "If you don't hate my guts we should have a go at it."

"Totally." Spiff processed her shocked/pleased expression at him saying so. "What? The milkshake thing was kind of pleasant."

"Then we should do it again. I can show you all around the 'hood!"

"Could I meet your dad as well?" Spiff poked.

"If you want both of us to live, no." Her expression darkened.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

Holler scrunched up her face in retaliation. "That's the Spiff I know."

"I suppose after practice tomorrow?"

"Yupper! Whether you're ready or not."

Spiff turned to go, but was stopped by her foreleg. He sharply inhaled as she pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Wh…what was that for?!" He sputtered, rubbing at it with his hoof.

Holler smiled wanly. "I had a good time tonight, even if you are a wet towel. So thank you." She stepped into her room. "Oh, and you're paying. I'm too poor to buy desserts!"

A stunned Spiff stood in the hallway for a few moments after her door slammed.

Which was where Lamm found him several seconds later. Spiff was then the recipient of an epic flank-bump which caught him totally off-guard. He went sprawling into a nearby wall leaving an ugly dent.

"Ugh, you sure done it now…" Spiff winced, gathering himself on his legs.

"Sorry that your balance sucks." Lamm attempted to place a poster over the offending depression. "Geez, you're only about five pounds lighter than I am."

"Let's get outta here man. How'd it go with Mousse?"

…...

"Thanks for helping me find my dorm!" Blanco shook Cinnamon Bun's hoof eternally grateful.

"Uh huh. Anypony would've done so." She loitered in place.

"I'm going in now. See ya later!"

"See yah!" She stood uncertainly, feeling slightly off.

"What?" Blanco, sensing that she was still there, poked his head back out. "What'd you expect would happen?"

"Thankfully, nothin." Cinnamon Bun pushed his head back in, sighing in relief. Technically, Hi Voltage or Smoulderdash was her date. Not poor Blanco. Whistling an upbeat tune, the Southern paint mare pranced to her room blissfully jock-free.

…...

"As the Head of the Dance Committee, I announce this occasion a success!" Joyful Noise beamed proudly at the empty cafeteria. "But what can we do to make the next one better?"

"An entry fee." Hank almost tripped over a fallen banner.

"Mmm, more food." Smoulderdash called, mouth full of leftover goodies.

"Better punch." Hi Voltage curled a lip after taking a sip.

Both pegasi had been allowed in after the dance was over, and they couldn't pass up free food (leftovers or not).

"All great suggestions." Joy nodded.

"I feel pretty bad for the saps who gotta clean this place up." Smoulder grunted.

"Who's doing that anyway?" Hi Voltage inquired, uninterested.

"Why, the both of you!" Joy giggled.

"Aah! No I'm not!" Smoulder panicked wings snapping open.

Hi Voltage spat out the rest of the punch in horror.

"No escape! I told the headmaster that you two would be happy to work off your negative energy in volunteer work. You know, you can't fight unpunished." Joy bounced in glee.

"Why- Can't Hank just do a freaky vortex and just zip it out?" Smoulderdash didn't even attempt to wipe the spit-punch off his face.

"I would, but my energy levels are depleted after dancing so much." Hank smirked.

"Don't worry Voltage. Since you're so much more trustworthy than Smoulder, you can clean the halls." Joy turned to the puffed up Pegasus.

"Yea, I guess I can." He shot a snide glance at Smoulderdash.

"Whoever finishes their job the quickest gets this last cupcake." Hank held up the prize.

The pegasi locked onto the treat, then at each other.

"You're goin down scrub." Voltage snarled, already gone.

"Well, I can scrub faster than you!" Smoulder shot up, clearing the banners at light speed.

Hank and Joy sat back to get some well deserved rest.

"You ate the cupcake as soon as they turned, didn't you." Joy swiped some leftover frosting from his nose.

"Maybe I did. Just like how you made up the Headmaster story." He hummed.

A loud voice ricocheted from the halls. "Who the buck busted up this wall?!"

"That sounds bad." Joy moved to get up.

"Nah. That's a tomorrow problem." Hank stamped a hoof, opening two separate portals.

"See you soon Hank!" Joy hopped easily into one.

"Hey you liar! You can so open a por-"

Hank stepped in and was in his dorm before Smoulder could finish his statement.

…...

 **Well, that's the end of my second story based off my fictional town of Hoofendale! It rambles along, has no plot, no climax, and hopefully still makes sense. Not sure what my next one will be yet, but I hope it will be satisfactory. Maybe I'll elaborate on the teachers in the college. Or maybe I'll go more in-depth of the gang activity in the area. Or just focus on one couple.**

 **Thanks for reading! R &R. **


End file.
